Fantôme du passé
by Elwee
Summary: 7 ans ont passé. Clarke pensait avoir oublié. Mais quand un fantôme du passé resurgit, les sentiments qui l'accompagnaient reviennent en force. Le temps efface-t-il vraiment toutes les blessures ?
1. Prologue

_Prologue :_

Clarke adorait le samedi. C'était sa journée préférée. Déjà parce que ça signifiait que le week-end était enfin là. Mais surtout parce que le samedi, c'était soirée filles. Toutes les semaines, cette soirée était réservée à ses deux amies : Octavia et Raven.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées cinq ans auparavant. Elles venaient tout juste d'entrer en fac. Elles avaient fait du chemin depuis. Raven travaillait pour une grande compagnie automobile. Elle confectionnait la motorisation des nouveaux modèles. Clarke était dessinatrice pour une maison d'édition. Seule Octavia s'était rendue compte rapidement qu'un cursus universitaire n'était pas fait pour elle. Avec le soutien de ses amies, elle avait tout plaqué pour entrer dans la police.

Désormais chacune avait sa vie, Octavia était la plus éloignée avec 3h de route. Pourtant, les trois amies n'avaient jamais pu mettre un terme à leur soirée du samedi. Pour faciliter son organisation, elles le faisaient chacune leur tour. Cette fois-ci, c'était le tour de Clarke.

La semaine avait été stressante. La jeune fille devait rendre l'illustration d'un nouveau roman. La veille, l'éditeur avait changé d'avis sur la disposition de la couverture. Il avait tout fallu refaire. Clarke y avait passé la nuit et n'avait donc pas pu organiser son samedi comme elle souhaitait. Elle s'était donc rabattue sur une valeur sûre : soirée film.

Le traiteur chinois venait de livrer un assortiment quand on sonna à la porte. C'est avec un grand sourire que la blonde ouvrit et accueillit ses amies. Elles n'avaient pas fait un pas, qu'Octavia et Raven lui sautèrent dans les bras. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, on pouvait facilement penser que ça faisait des mois ou des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Le privilège d'être fusionnelle.

Octavia : Je voulais attendre mais je suis trop impatiente de vous l'annoncer, je vais me marier avec Lincoln !

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Ses deux amies s'étaient figées, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. C'est dans un bel ensemble qu'elles se jetèrent à son cou pour la féliciter manquant de la faire tomber.

Octavia : Bien évidemment, vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur et je vous interdis de refuser !

Le film fut très vite oublié. A la place, les trois jeunes filles passèrent la soirée à parler du futur mariage. Et surtout, de la soirée des fiançailles qui se tiendrait le mois d'après en présence des amis des deux futurs mariés. Mais cette soirée sera certainement moins idyllique que ce que Clarke croyait parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que son passé la rattraperait si vite. Et encore moins que ce serait si douloureux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai été touché de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette 1ère fanfiction. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Que ce soit les commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir ou les mises en favoris qui m'ont surprise.

Je tenais donc à vous remercier ! Je prendrai le temps de répondre à vos reviews pour les prochains chapitres alors n'hésitez pas ! J'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec le premier vrai chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, toutes les suggestions/conseils sont bons à prendre.

Chapitre 1 :

Clarke était en retard. Octavia allait la tuer. Ce soir, elle fêtait ses fiançailles. Et surtout, c'était l'occasion que les témoins des deux côtés se rencontrent. Après tout, c'est les amis les plus chers des deux futurs époux. Autant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et sympathisent avant la cérémonie. Sauf que son boulot l'avait retenu. Encore. Et maintenant elle avait trente minutes de retard. Pour ne pas ajouter à son retard, elle avait couru une grande partie du chemin. Donc non seulement elle était en retard mais en plus elle était complètement essoufflée. Pour une première rencontre, elle cumulait les points négatifs. Octavia allait vraiment la tuer.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de toquer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne puisse plus articuler un mot devant les invités. Elle était une artiste, pas une sportive. C'était seulement en cas de force majeur qu'elle en faisait.

Octavia ouvrit la porte immédiatement. C'était mauvais signe. Elle devait guetter son arrivée et n'allait pas être très contente. Son visage démontrait clairement que son excuse avait intérêt à être valable si elle voulait être pardonnée sur ce coup.

Octavia : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais, on t'attend depuis des plombes !

Clarke : Désolée O', mon boss m'a retenue. Je te promets que j'ai fait aussi vite que je pouvais.

Octavia : Entres, je vais te présenter.

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme suivit son amie. A leur arrivée dans la salle, les différentes discussions s'arrêtèrent. Clarke détestait être le centre d'attention. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être en avance, au moins elle pouvait se cacher dans la foule. Elle maudit intérieurement son boss. La soirée commençait vraiment mal.

Octavia n'eût pas le temps de faire les présentations que le regard de Clarke tomba sur un fantôme du passé. Son souffle se coupa instantanément. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit là ? C'était impossible. La soirée qui s'annonçait déjà mal venait de virer au cauchemar. C'était une véritable catastrophe. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Son seul espoir était que l'autre ne l'ait pas reconnu mais vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, ses espoirs fondirent comme neige au soleil. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Clarke sursauta. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans les yeux verts qui la fixaient toujours. Elle était revenue sept ans en arrière. Elle n'avait donc pas suivi un seul mot de tout ce que sa meilleure amie avait pu lui dire dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de la jeune femme.

Octavia : Je t'interdis de penser à ton boulot maintenant ! Je refais les présentations parce que vu ta tête, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire. Je me trompe ?

Clarke : Désolée O'

Octavia laissa échapper un rire devant la mine contrite de son amie. Son attitude avait eu l'effet de détendre la futur mariée, tout le contraire de la blonde. C'est en dissimulant difficilement son sourire qu'Octavia refit les présentations. L'homme à la droite de Lincoln était son meilleur ami et témoin Nyko. Quant à l'autre témoin, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un vieux démon surgit du passé de la blonde. Un passé que personne ne connaissait dans son nouveau cercle d'ami. Un passé qu'elle avait laissé il y a sept ans. Clarke pensait que le temps avait effacé sa douleur et sa colère, mais tous ses sentiments lui furent jeter au visage à l'instant même où elle aperçut son ancienne meilleure amie : Lexa. Un nom qu'elle avait banni, un nom qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre. Mais apparemment, le destin est parfois bien cruel.

La brune voulut faire un geste dans sa direction mais Clarke battit en retraite. Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. C'était juste trop difficile, trop douloureux. La blonde se dirigea donc vers Raven qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de saluer. L'éclat de douleur dans les yeux de Lexa face à son rejet ne lui échappa pas. Mais tout était de sa faute, elle avait mérité ce qui arrivait. C'était ce dont elle voulait se convaincre, c'était plus facile pour supporter la douleur. Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer par culpabilité.

Leur échange n'échappa ni à Raven, ni à Octavia. L'une comme l'autre se promirent d'interroger Clarke à ce sujet. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. De toute façon, le visage de la blonde s'était complètement fermé. Il serait impossible de lui soutirer la moindre information maintenant.

La blonde passa le reste de la soirée plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lexa et ce qui les avait séparés. Pourtant elle pensait avoir oublié. Cette histoire avait été reléguée au fond de son esprit, Lexa était un nom interdit depuis si longtemps maintenant. Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle arrivait enfin à être heureuse, il fallait qu'elle réapparaisse ?

Troublée par ses pensées, Clarke sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si tout s'était passé hier. Comme si toutes ces années avaient subitement disparues. Trop concentré sur ses sombres pensées, elle n'entendit pas la personne arrivée derrière elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se fasse sentir sur son épaule.

La jeune fille se retourna en sursautant. Son visage se décomposa quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Lexa qui lui faisait face. Rapidement, la colère s'empara d'elle. Comment osait-elle ? Après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, comment pouvait-elle juste venir comme ça ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir la décence de la laisser digérer la nouvelle ? Et comment pouvait-elle être si sereine ? La brune paraissait toujours sûre d'elle. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais. Comme si elle se savait meilleure que tout le monde.

Lexa : Ca faisait longtemps…

Le ton était calme. Une pointe de tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix. Et malgré toute la rancœur de Clarke, sentir son ancienne meilleure amie si fragile, la bouleversa plus que ce qu'elle croyait, plus ce qu'elle voulait. C'est donc d'un ton beaucoup moins mordant que prévu qu'elle répondit en détournant la tête.

Clarke : Pas assez longtemps non

Lexa : Tu m'as manqué Princesse, plus que tu ne l'imagines

Un éclat de colère brilla dans le regard de Clarke avant qu'elle ancre son regard dans celui de la brune. Alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier, alors qu'elle avait presque réussi, voilà qu'avec un surnom, elle revenait des années en arrière. La colère et la détresse lui étreignirent le cœur. Sa réponse fut beaucoup moins douce.

Clarke : Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler Princesse i ans.

Lexa : Clarke…

Mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses retrouvailles étaient juste trop dures, trop de sentiments contradictoires, trop de rancœur, il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme maintenant. Sans plus de réflexion, en sachant bien qu'elle le regretterait, elle repoussa la brune et tourna les talons. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle courut aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'elle put. Le visage de la brune hantait son esprit. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement, elles brouillaient sa vue. Ses pensées n'étaient que chaos. Tellement de sentiments se mélangeaient.

Ses pas l'avaient amené jusque dans un parc. Il était désert. La nuit lui donnait un air irréel. C'est à bout de force qu'elle s'écroula contre un arbre. Clarke n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Elle se contenta de regarder les étoiles. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Sa dernière conversation avec Lexa lui revint en mémoire. Les années étaient passées mais les mots s'étaient gravés dans son cœur et dans son âme, refusant de cicatriser malgré les années.

 _Flashback :_

 _La jeune fille blonde sortit en courant de l'hôpital. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une autre jeune fille la suivait et la rattrapa assez vite, forçant Clarke à se retourner pour lui faire face._

 _Lexa : Je suis tellement désolée_

 _En prononçant ces mots, elle avait tenté de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Mais c'est avec violence qu'elle se fit rejeter._

 _Clarke : Tu es désolée ? Tout est de ta faute, je te hais, j'aurai souhaité ne jamais te rencontrer, j'aurai souhaité ne jamais avoir une amie comme toi_

 _À ses mots, Lexa se figea, la main encore tendu. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir toute la douleur face à ces mots mais surtout la culpabilité. Clarke avait mal de la voir comme ça mais la douleur qui étreignait son cœur était juste trop forte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de lui avoir tout pris, de lui avoir pris sa raison de vivre. Tout était dit, alors Clarke partit en se détestant autant que ce qu'elle détestait la brune. Son cœur se brisa, certainement à l'unisson avec celui de Lexa._

 _Fin du flashback_

Demain il faudrait qu'elle retourne s'excuser auprès d'Octavia et de Lincoln. Et surtout, il faudrait qu'elle fasse le point avec elle-même. Clarke allait certainement revoir Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours fuir. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à la prochaine rencontre pour enfin mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais ce soir, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était oublié, parce qu'à la colère et la douleur, s'ajoutait la culpabilité. Mais surtout les remords. Et ça, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas elle qui était responsable. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à s'ôter la détresse de Lexa de son esprit ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Après une semaine de patience, voilà la suite !**

 **Comme promis, je prends le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je dois vous avouer que vous lire me fait énormément plaisir et me motive à vous poster la suite !**

 **Skippy1701 : Je connais tellement ce sentiment en tant que lectrice, au moins, ça fait travailler la patience**

 **MlleOcelote : Merci, ton compliment me touche beaucoup ! Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il faudra encore patienter un peu malheureusement. Quant au point de vu de Lexa, je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé au départ mais ton commentaire m'a donnée une idée pour le prochain chapitre**

 **Edas44 : Il va encore falloir être patient pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être dans deux ou trois chapitres. Oui je fais du teasing en répondant aux reviews**

 **Guest : La patience est toujours récompensée, voici la suite !**

 **Aioli : J'ai presque envie de demander pardon, j'ai tellement lu de fanfics que je sais exactement ce que c'est de devoir attendre une semaine pour lire un nouveau chapitre et savoir que de toute manière, ça va être exactement le même sentiment à la fin. Bonne lecture quand même !**

Chapitre 2 :

Un brouhaha s'insinua dans ses oreilles. Difficilement, elle reprit conscience. Les bruits se firent plus distincts. C'était des voitures qui circulaient. Doucement Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais où donc était-elle ? Soudain, la soirée de la veille se rappela à son souvenir. La blonde s'était endormie dans ce parc. Et au vu de la clarté, la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Octavia et Raven allaient la tuer d'avoir disparu ainsi et surtout pour son silence radio. Pourquoi son téléphone ne l'avait pas réveillé. Sa mémoire devait être saturée d'appels manqués et de sms. Alors pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendue ? La réponse vient quand elle essaya de s'en saisir. Il n'était nulle part. Clarke fouilla méticuleusement sa mémoire pour se souvenir ce qu'elle en avait fait. Le désespoir s'insinua en elle. Il était resté chez Octavia. Elle allait vraiment la tuer. Elle avait disparu toute la nuit, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver et surtout, elle était injoignable.

Il était temps de réfléchir sérieusement, sa course effrénée de la veille avait mené ses pas dans un endroit inconnu. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge et qu'elle trouve un indice sur sa localisation. Elle ne pouvait pas être si loin, ce n'était pas une sportive, elle n'aurait pas pu couvrir une trop grande distance. Mais ça laissait encore pas mal de possibilité. La première étape était donc de sortir de ce fameux parc.

Clarke marchait depuis 10 minutes quand elle entendit des pneus crisser à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna, une voiture venait de s'arrêter à son niveau. Déjà qu'elle était perdue, si en plus on venait l'aborder pour des bêtises, elle allait vraiment perdre son calme. Seulement, la voix qui s'éleva de l'habitacle lui glaça le sang.

Lexa : Putain Clarke, t'étais où ? On t'a cherché toute la nuit !

Clarke : J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

Lexa : Monte je te ramène.

Clarke : Non c'est bon

Lexa : Tout le monde te cherche depuis que tu as disparu hier, tout le monde est ultra inquiet, personne n'a dormi et on sillonne la ville depuis des heures alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu montes dans cette voiture. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire monter de force.

Le ton était froid et sans appel. C'était exactement ce ton qui avait donné son surnom à Lexa : Heda. Ou commandante. Elle l'utilisait chaque fois que ses sentiments prenaient le dessus, elle mettait toujours ce masque pour ne pas qu'on devine ses pensées. Son ton était tellement autoritaire que Clarke obtempéra sans poser une question supplémentaire. Elle n'avait même pas eu à hausser le ton.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait seulement après avoir claquée la porte. Lexa démarra immédiatement. Il était donc trop tard pour changer d'avis. Et de toute manière, elle n'avait pas bien le choix. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était et n'avait aucun moyen de communication. La brune n'avait pas repris la parole. A la place, elle se saisit de son téléphone pour lancer un appel.

Lexa : C'est bon, Clarke est avec moi. Préviens tout le monde, je la ramène.

? : …

Lexa : Oui je sais, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça maintenant, elle a passé la nuit dehors, elle va avoir besoin de rentrer chez elle avant de se faire engueuler.

? : …

Lexa : T'inquiète, je vous tiens au courant. A plus.

La conversation s'arrêta. Lexa laissa le silence se prolonger. La blonde se sentit soudain mal. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment inquiété tout le monde. Hier, elle avait été horrible avec Lexa. L'envoyant balader méchamment sans lui laisser en placer une. Les années passant, sa colère n'aurait pas dû être si vive. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Et pourtant, malgré ça, Lexa l'avait cherché. D'après ses dires, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comme chacun de ses amis. Et elle avait encore une fois fait passer sa santé en premier. Plutôt que de chercher les réponses que tout le monde devait attendre, elle s'était contentée de rassurer les autres et lui obtenir un délai pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de sa nuit. Encore une fois, elle faisait d'abord passer le bien-être de la blonde en premier, malgré tout ce qui les avait opposé. La culpabilité refit surface.

Clarke : Je suis désolée

Un soupire s'échappa de son interlocutrice. D'un coup d'œil, Lexa la dévisageait. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Clarke eut l'impression de la fixer pendant des heures. Son regard était neutre. La blonde la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce manque de sentiment ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, elle l'avait blessé. Et ça, c'était douloureux. Malgré toute la rancœur et le ressentiment qu'elle avait pour la brune, savoir qu'elle l'avait blessé lui faisait mal.

Lexa : Je présume que c'est encore une fois ma faute, ça faisait beaucoup à gérer d'un coup, j'aurai dû te laisser plus de temps.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle aurait pu l'incendier d'avoir disparu, des paroles échangées, mais rien. Encore une fois, elle se reprochait à elle le comportement de la blonde. Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Ce silence était trop lourd à porter. Mais elle ne savait juste pas quoi dire pour le briser. Ça n'était jamais arrivé entre elles. À croire qu'elles étaient devenues deux inconnues. Et pourtant, la brune semblait savoir exactement de quoi elle avait besoin. Notamment parce qu'elles arrivèrent au pied de son immeuble plutôt que chez Octavia, alors que toutes ses affaires étaient chez elle. À sa question silencieuse, Lexa reprit la parole en se garant.

Lexa : Quand tu t'es enfuie hier, les autres ne m'ont pas cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ton sac et ton téléphone. Octavia et Raven savaient que tu gardais toujours tes clefs dans ta poche. On s'est donc dit que tu étais juste rentrée. Alors je suis passée te ramener tes affaires et m'excuser. Sauf que tu n'étais pas chez toi. Elles m'avaient dit où était le double, donc j'ai tout posé, j'ai appelé tout le monde et on est partis à ta recherche. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais rentrer que de devoir affronter tout le monde direct, surtout que tu m'as l'air gelé. Une bonne douche chaude te ferait le plus grand bien.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture. C'est dans un silence complet qu'elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la blonde. Ça avait toujours été une habitude entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un regard ou un sourire suffisait. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il y avait le poids des non-dits entre elles. Et surtout, il y avait sept ans. Et c'était de plus en plus difficile pour la blonde de passer outre. Parce que pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle s'avoue ce qu'elle refusait depuis tout ce temps.

Clarke ouvrit la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'était tellement étrange de l'avoir ici. D'agir comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lexa et Clarke avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vue. Elles étaient allées jusqu'à la cuisine, sans échanger un mot. Pendant que Lexa se positionnait sur la chaise, la blonde lui prépara un cappuccino. Chacune était plongée dans ses pensées. Quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient agi par habitude, elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Clarke ne détourne le regard par gêne. C'est la brune qui rompit le silence en première.

Lexa : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu vas chopper la mort.

Clarke : J'y vais, fais comme chez toi.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être déshabillé rapidement, elle fila sous la douche. L'eau était brûlante. Sa peau se réchauffa doucement sous le jet. Pendant ce temps-là ses pensées divaguèrent. Elle repensa à la brune. Elles étaient inséparables avant. C'était la seule personne qui la comprenait sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'expliquer. C'était son plus grand soutien. Elle avait toujours les mots justes. Sauf ce fameux jour. Parce que pour une fois, c'était Lexa la responsable. Et tous les mots qu'elle avait pu dire, rien n'avait ôté la douleur qu'elle avait causée.

Pourtant, un sentiment nouveau faisait son apparition. Alors que son esprit ressassait les souvenirs du passé, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'en redescendant, elle ne trouve l'appartement vide. Après leurs retrouvailles, elle ne pouvait pas demander à Lexa d'être là pour elle. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son esprit le savait. Alors que son cœur espérait qu'elle soit encore là. La blonde sortit de la douche en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça, elle était en colère, elle la détestait parce qu'elle lui avait tout pris. Alors pourquoi il y avait au fond d'elle cet espoir que la brune soit toujours dans le salon ?

Clarke s'habilla rapidement en pestant contre elle-même. À croire que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, ses sentiments étaient complètement sans dessus dessous. Il n'y avait plus aucune logique et ses certitudes étaient en train de voler en éclat. En se rapprochant de la cuisine, elle entendit sa voix. Ainsi elle était restée, Clarke ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Et sans le vouloir, elle surprit la fin de la conversation.

Lexa : Non je suis encore chez Clarke

? : …

Lexa : Je sais bien que j'aurai dû partir direct mais tu sais bien que je ne me contrôle jamais quand il s'agit d'elle. Je n'ai jamais pu tourner la page, je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner, tu le sais mieux que personne.

? : …

Lexa : Écoute, je te promets de faire attention à moi, je ne ferai pas de conneries cette fois. Mais là je dois vraiment te laisser. Elle va sortir de la douche. Je lui dis juste au revoir et je rentre. Promis.

La brune raccrocha. Clarke se laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'elle avait entendu. Lexa parlait d'elle. C'était évident. Mais de quelle connerie parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Et pourquoi ça faisait si mal d'entendre Lexa dire qu'elle allait se dépêcher de la quitter ? Pourquoi diable elle espérait que la brune passe la soirée avec elle, comme avant ?

Las de toutes ces questions sans réponse, elle s'avança dans la cuisine. La tasse avait disparu, elle était maintenant sur l'égouttoir. La brune avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, son regard était tellement triste. La blonde se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Rapidement, la jeune femme remit en place son masque. Il n'y avait plus de sentiments visibles quand elle lui fit face.

Lexa : Ça va mieux après la douche ?

Clarke : Tu avais raison, j'en avais bien besoin, j'étais gelée.

Lexa : Tant mieux. J'ai eu Octavia et Lincoln au téléphone. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas débarquer directement à ton appartement et te laisser respirer. Par contre, elle t'attend demain.

Clarke : Je présume que je n'ai pas bien le choix. Merci en tout cas, je ne me sentais pas d'avoir cette discussion dès aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Je m'y attendais. Je vais filer, j'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité. Passe une bonne soirée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la brune se saisit de ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, elle l'ouvrit et sortit de l'appartement. Le silence qui régna subitement dans l'appartement se fit trop pesant. Que venait-il de se passer ? Alors que la veille la brune avait essayé de reprendre le contact, elle venait tout simplement de fuir. Jamais Heda n'avait fui. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la blonde, une pensée qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible sept ans en arrière. Il fallait qu'elle revoie la brune.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Elwee**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Surprise ! Cette semaine vous avez le chapitre 3 avec un peu d'avance. Je descends chez mes parents demain, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de vous le poster, alors plutôt que du retard, je vous propose de le lire en avance. C'est pas mal ça aussi non ?**

 **Sinon bonjour à tous et surtout, merci pour tout. Lire vos commentaires me remplit de joie et vos compliments me vont droit au cœur. Merci également à tous les lecteurs silencieux, les followers, vous n'imaginez pas combien vous me motivez à vous poster la suite chaque semaine ! Je prends un plaisir fou à partager cette aventure avec vous alors pour tout ça, merci !**

 **Edas44 : Avec les deux, tu n'es pas sortie de tes déceptions, ça va beaucoup être « un pas en avant, trois en arrière ». Difficile de se retrouver après une dispute qui les a séparées pendant sept ans. Surtout quand chacune ressent autant de sentiments contradictoires. Les informations vont arriver prochainement )**

 **Rosiie09 : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à répondre à quelques questions, ou en rajouter quelques-unes à la liste (moi ? Méchante ? Pas du tout voyons…xD)**

 **Skippy1701 : J'espère tenir ces promesses avec ce chapitre également !**

 **MelleOcelote : Aujourd'hui c'est ton chapitre, non seulement parce que je l'ai publié plus vite que prévu (bon d'accord, va pas falloir s'y habituer trop souvent) mais surtout parce que c'est ton commentaire précédent qui a conduit à sa création ! Promis, elles discuteront, mais il va falloir être patient, il faut d'abord que quelqu'un leur remette les pendules à l'heure, elles ne sont juste pas prêtes à évoquer ensemble ce souvenir. Pour l'instant.**

 **Guest : Merci à toi, ton commentaire me fait énormément plaisir. Moi qui doutait de cette fanfic, je suis contente qu'elle plaise et je m'applique à ce que ça continue, promis !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 3 :

 _Point de vue de Lexa_

Lexa s'adossa contre la porte de l'appartement de Clarke. Elle laissait enfin la pression retombée. La revoir la veille au soir avait été difficile. Dans un premier temps, c'était le bonheur de la revoir, mais très vite, les réactions de la blonde l'avaient blessée. Toutes ces années passées loin de cette dernière et pourtant, elle semblait toujours la détester. Son regard, ses mots, tout faisait si mal. Et puis elle avait fui, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Lexa.

Elle avait passé la nuit à la chercher, se maudissant chaque minute de l'avoir faite fuir. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Lexa ne s'en remettrait jamais. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait espéré revoir la blonde, s'excuser, essayer de repartir de zéro. Perdre sa meilleure amie avait été si difficile à vivre, et encore plus dans ces circonstances. Les mois qui suivirent leur dernier échange furent remplis de douleur. Elle avait causé tout ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Au fil des mois et années, Lexa s'était construit une carapace, des défenses que plus personne n'avait réussi à franchir. Et pourtant, en un instant, un regard, tout avait été anéanti. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé, la colère émanait toujours de Clarke, comme au premier jour. À quoi donc s'était-elle attendue ? Elle était responsable d'un des pires jours de sa meilleure amie, évidemment que cette dernière n'avait pas oublié. Mais sans qu'elle s'y attende, Clarke s'était excusée dans la voiture. De quoi ? D'avoir disparu ? De leur dispute ? C'était peu probable. Elle s'excusait sans doute d'avoir inquiété tout le monde.

Ensuite, l'ambiance dans l'appartement était également devenue étrange. Instinctivement, elles avaient agi comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si elles étaient toujours amies. Pourtant, il y avait une tension qui n'existait pas avant. Une tension que la brune ne pouvait juste pas supporter. Leur dispute n'était rien par rapport au vide qu'elle avait ressenti quand la blonde avait disparu de sa vie. Elle avait changé de numéro, d'adresse. Plus rien ne la rattachait à leur passé. La revoir alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas était autant une chance qu'une malédiction.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lexa se rendit jusqu'à chez elle. Revoir Clarke était difficile car ça lui rappelait sa culpabilité. Et pourtant, c'était une nécessité. La voir était aussi salvateur que destructeur. Ses sentiments étaient si contradictoires, si étouffants qu'elle n'avait pu que fuir l'appartement de la blonde. Surtout que dans ses yeux bleutés, elle avait pu apercevoir toutes ses questions. Il était certain qu'elle avait surpris sa conversation téléphonique. Et ça, Lexa ne pouvait pas y faire face. Parce que Clarke ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernier échange devant l'hôpital.

Les fantômes du passé devaient rester où ils étaient, la brune se sentait incapable de les confronter une deuxième fois. Cependant, si elle persistait à voir Clarke, la vérité sortirait forcément. Elle était coupable de bien pire que les maux dont l'accusait la blonde. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais elle en était incapable. Tout la ramenait à Clarke. Même ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle.

Trop vite, Lexa se retrouva dans son appartement. Pour la première fois, elle hésitait à rentrer. Retrouver son appartement vide lui faisait si peur. Il était vide de vie, vide de toute âme. Lexa avait toujours refusé de tourner la page. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle avait détruit assez de vie. Clarke avait raison, il aurait été préférable qu'elle ne la rencontre jamais, la blonde aurait pu garder sa joie de vivre et son regard pétillant plutôt que la douleur dans son regard. Elle aurait dû rester en retrait, la laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie. Mais Lexa avait toujours été si faible pour la blonde.

Quand enfin elle se décida à rentrer, elle se rendit compte que l'appartement n'était peut-être pas si vide que ça. Sa grande sœur devait être présente puisque son manteau pendant dans l'entrée. En même temps, c'était prévisible. Elle était la seule à connaître toute l'histoire. Alors quand elle lui avait annoncé le retour de Clarke pendant que cette dernière prenait sa douche, Lexa avait aussitôt saisi l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

Lexa : Anya ! Je suis rentrée.

En quelques secondes, sa sœur sortit de la cuisine. Dans son regard brillait le soulagement de la voir. Rapidement pourtant elle se composa un visage neutre pour l'accueillir et reprit, d'une voix égale tout en s'approchant de la brune.

Anya : Je suis passée chez le traiteur prendre ton plat préféré. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie. Comment vas-tu ?

La dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure. Les deux sœurs ne parlaient jamais de sentiments. Dans leur famille, aucun signe de faiblesse n'était toléré. Tout n'était que dans le paraître et la maîtrise de ses sentiments. Et même si leurs parents étaient décédés depuis des années, leur enseignement guidait toujours leurs pas. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'une certaine blonde. Elle avait toujours été la seule exception dans la vie de Lexa.

Lexa : Père avait raison. L'amour est une faiblesse.

Son ton avait beau être sans appel, toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait pointait dans cette simple phrase. Mais seule sa sœur était en mesure de le saisir. Parce qu'elle était la seule à la connaître assez bien pour déceler toutes les variations de ton. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Anya saisit Lexa et la serra dans ses bras. Qu'importe les épreuves, Anya avait toujours été là pour la conseiller et la guider, tenant plus le rôle de mentor que de grande sœur. Quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Anya avait pris l'habitude de désigner sa cadette comme son second. Ce qui était une blague au départ, était devenu la réalité, elle lui avait tout appris. Après quelques secondes, l'aînée relâcha sa cadette pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Anya : Ne laisse pas Titus détruire qui tu es. Même après sa mort. Tes sentiments ont été ta plus grande force. C'est eux qui ont permis ton amitié avec Clarke. Plus personne ne t'a approché depuis que tu les as enfermé.

Lexa : Parce que c'est également eux qui ont détruit cette amitié. Je ne pouvais plus prendre le risque de blesser qui que ce soit juste pour des sentiments.

Anya : A la place, tu te blesses toi. Ca fait sept ans que tu te punis pour un crime dont tu n'es pas responsable.

Lexa : Pas responsable ?! J'ai tué deux personnes !

Anya : C'était un accident !

Lexa : Un accident que j'ai provoqué ! Clarke a raison.

Sans laisser le temps à Anya de répliquer, Lexa prit la fuite pour la deuxième fois de la journée et partit pour la salle de bain. La brune s'enferma dans la douche. Laissant l'eau chaude emportée ses larmes. En sortant, il faudrait qu'elle se recompose son masque. Mais en attendant, elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotions. Lexa ne pouvait pas affronter sa sœur dans cet état.

Quand Lexa regagna le salon, sa sœur avait installé les flammekueches sur la table basse. C'était le péché mignon de la brune. A la télé, le premier épisode de Xena n'attendait plus qu'elle. Un sourire étira son visage. Anya la connaissait tellement bien. Elle savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral. Xena avait toujours été son idole. Malgré son passé sombre, elle mettait son talent au service des autres pour se racheter. Cette analogie prenait d'autant plus d'importance chez Lexa, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué à quiconque. Et surtout pas à sa sœur, cette dernière se serait trop inquiétée.

Sans un mot, Lexa prit place sur le canapé, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa grande sœur. Par ce geste, elle s'excusait d'avoir haussé le ton. Anya lui saisit la main et la pressa. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre elles. Lexa savait par ce geste qu'elle était pardonnée. C'est toujours sans échanger la moindre parole qu'Anya lança l'épisode.

La soirée se passa ainsi. Les épisodes s'enchaînaient tandis que les flammekueches disparaissaient. Quand il fit nuit noire, la plus âgée stoppa la télé et débarrassa la table basse. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour récupérer son manteau. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Lexa qui l'avait suivi. C'est d'un ton bas et empreint de tristesse qu'elle reprit la parole pour la première fois depuis leur débat houleux.

Anya : Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. Il faudra un jour ou l'autre que vous en parliez. Il faudra bien que tu te pardonnes. Tu ne vis plus, tu ne fais que survivre.

Lexa croisa les bras se murant dans le silence. Sa sœur avait raison. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre et surtout, à l'accepter. Elle ne pourrait se pardonner que si Clarke le faisait avant. Anya le comprit et dans un soupir de résignation, elle franchit le seuil de l'appartement. Pour ce soir, elle abandonnait, la bataille était perdue d'avance.

 **§§§**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'avoir le point de vue de Lexa vous aura fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voulez d'autres à l'avenir. L'histoire restera majoritairement du point de vue de Clarke, mais je peux ajouter quelques chapitres sur les pensées de Lexa. Par contre l'objectif n'est pas de reprendre le même chapitre mais côté Lexa, comme aujourd'hui, l'histoire continuera en apportant d'autres informations.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, normalement, on repasse sur le jeudi. A bientôt !**

 **Elwee**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nous reprenons le rythme de diffusion habituel et voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! On en sait enfin plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles ! J'espère que vous serez ravis de cette avancée dans l'histoire.**

 **Merci à tous les nouveaux followers !**

 **MlleOcelote : Contente si l'arrivée d'Anya t'a plu ! On en apprend encore plus aujourd'hui. Mais évidemment, ce serait trop simple si tout était dit directement. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira également !**

 **Skippy1701 : Ce serait trop simple si tout était dit directement ). Il y a beaucoup trop de non-dits, de choses qui ne sont pas su ou pas avoué. Il faudra de la patience pour que tout se démêle !**

 **Guest : Merci à toi ! Ton commentaire me fait bien plaisir !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 4 :

Un bruit strident raisonnait. Clarke refusait de se lever, oscillant entre la réalité et le pays des songes. Mais le bruit se répétait, encore et encore, avec insistance. Petit à petit, l'esprit de la jeune fille basculait dans la réalité. Le bruit ne lui laissait guère le choix. C'est l'esprit complètement brumeux qu'elle reprit conscience. Le bruit provenait de son téléphone.

La blonde voulait l'ignorer mais celui qui était à l'origine de ces appels ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Avec un véritable effort de volonté, elle se saisit de son téléphone. Une chose l'interpella, l'heure qu'affichait l'écran. Il était 13h passée. Clarke avait passé la nuit a ressassé la soirée puis la conversation de Lexa. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle partie aussi vite après avoir insisté pour lui parler quand Clarke ne cherchait qu'à fuir. Son ancienne meilleure amie était devenue un mystère, une étrangère. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible. Et pourtant.

Des notifications attirèrent son regard. Une vingtaine d'appels manqués. Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne pouvait être que Raven. C'était la seule capable de harceler quelqu'un qui ne répondait pas. C'est sans surprise que Clarke constata qu'elle avait raison. Elle soupira. A tous les coups, elle allait lui parler de sa fuite. La blonde n'était clairement pas en état de tenir cette conversation. Pas face à l'exubérance de Raven. Dans un soupir, elle abandonna donc sa chambre et son téléphone qui sonnait pour la énième fois.

Clarke se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Heureusement que c'était le week-end, avec son retard, elle se serait sans doute fait virer. Mais en plus, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais pu assumer une journée de boulot. Son esprit divaguait, repensant aux moindres paroles et échanges avec une certaine brune, cherchant à analyser la raison qui rendait ses sentiments si confus.

Ses pensées étaient parties si loin que le son de la sonnette la fit sursauter et revenir brusquement à la réalité. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha sa tasse qui alla directement s'éclater au sol. La journée débutait vraiment mal. C'est en bougonnant qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte. Cette journée qui ne s'annonçait déjà pas exceptionnel empira encore quand elle se rendit compte de la personne présente derrière la porte. Bien évidemment, Octavia était venue. Et avec elle, Lincoln, il ne manquait plus que ça. Lexa n'avait pas mentit. Le délai qu'elle lui avait obtenu était vraiment court.

Avant même qu'ils ne prononcent un mot, Clarke les invita à se rendre dans le salon tandis qu'elle préparait le café. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas commencer cette discussion sans avoir remplacé le café qui gisait toujours sur le sol de la cuisine. Une fois que le café fut servi dans trois tasses et que toutes traces de l'incident furent nettoyées, elle se rendit au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Clarke sentait presque une migraine pointée rien qu'à l'évocation de cette futur discussion. Il était certain que le couple ne partirait pas sans avoir des réponses. Et pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle raconte ce qui s'était passé il y a sept ans. Qu'elle revive la pire journée de sa vie, celle qui lui avait tout pris. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Même sa mère l'ignorait. Enfin, elle connaissait les grandes lignes. Mais pas les détails. Clarke n'avait jamais été capable d'en reparler. Le temps était passé depuis. Peut-être était-il temps. Le silence, lui, s'éternisait. La jeune fille n'était pas prête à le rompre, se complaisant dans ce calme avant la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de faire rage dans son esprit.

Le couple semblait comprendre qu'il avait gagné. Il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Octavia la connaissait si bien. Clarke ne fut pas étonnée qu'elle prenne les devants et brise ce silence. Après tout, c'était juste reculer pour mieux sauter.

Octavia : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lexa ? D'où tu la connais ?

Clarke : Avant toute chose, Lincoln, que sais-tu de cette histoire ?

Lincoln : Pratiquement rien. Lexa est ma meilleure amie mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Je sais juste qu'elle a eu un accident et après ses soins, elle est venue dans la région. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

Au fond, Clarke n'était pas étonnée. Lexa avait toujours gardé ses sentiments pour elle. Il fallait donc qu'elle reprenne l'histoire depuis le début. Un long soupir lui échappa. La douleur qui étreignait son cœur depuis si longtemps se fit plus insistant. Comment revivre un des pires jours, si ce n'est le pire, de sa vie ? Pourtant, Clarke savait que cette conversation lui permettrait d'enfin avancer car pour la première fois, elle allait mettre des mots sur tout ça.

Comprenant sans doute que les révélations de Clarke seraient douloureuses pour elle, le couple attendait patiemment qu'elle se lance. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. La blonde ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, se fut pour raconter son histoire, leur histoire.

Clarke et Lexa étaient les meilleures amies. Elles se racontaient tout, se connaissaient par cœur. Elles pouvaient passer des heures au téléphone. Jusqu'au jour où la blonde rencontra quelqu'un. Le garçon s'appelait Finn. C'était son premier amour. Les deux jeunes filles, qui étaient inséparables, se voyaient moins, laissant du temps au nouveau couple pour se découvrir.

Pourtant, Clarke, comme Lexa, ne pouvait pas rester loin de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient toujours tout partagé. Alors quand la brune trouva également l'amour en la personne de Costia, les deux amies organisèrent des doubles rencarts. C'est au cours d'un de ces rendez-vous que tout bascula.

 _Flash-back_

 _Lexa avait bu plus que d'habitude et reprochait à la blonde d'être trop tactile avec son copain. C'était soi-disant gênant. Un malaise s'installa au sein du groupe. Si bien, que d'un commun accord, les deux couples écourtèrent la soirée. Juste avant de prendre la voiture, la brune se glissa derrière Clarke pour lui murmurer à l'oreille._

 _Lexa : Je vais te montrer à quel point c'est gênant._

 _Et sans laisser le temps à Clarke de répondre, elle s'engouffra côté passager à l'avant du véhicule. Tandis que Costia s'installait au volant. Levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde prit place derrière Lexa, sa main se joignant automatiquement à celle de Finn. Son pouce dessinait des cercles sur la main de son petit ami. Elle surprit le regard désapprobateur de la brune mais haussa les épaules, la défiant de trouver quelque chose à redire. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait._

 _En réponse, et fidèle à sa promesse, Lexa posa la main sur la cuisse de la conductrice. Cette dernière fit un écart surprise par le geste. Lexa lui adressa un sourire et la voiture poursuivit son chemin. Rapidement, la brune embrassa sa petite amie dans le cou. Cette dernière ne sembla pas apprécier la manœuvre puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers la brune et haussa le ton._

 _Costia : Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Tu n'as jamais été démonstrative en public, tu reproches à Clarke et Fin de l'être et maintenant tu m'embrasses alors que je conduis ?_

 _Son reproche ne trouva pas de réponse car soudain, des phares illuminèrent l'habitacle et Lexa hurla de faire attention. Ce fut le dernier son qu'on entendit, juste avant un immense choc côté conducteur et le bruit atroce de la tôle froissée. Puis le silence revint. Et avec lui, le noir, complet._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Clarke s'interrompit un instant, toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie pour Lexa refit surface. Pour une histoire de fierté, elle les avait mis en danger, causant cet accident. La brune n'avait pas supporté que le garçon soit trop proche pendant la soirée et avait voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais les conséquences furent dramatiques.

Clarke : Une voiture a grillé le stop. Comme Costia ne regardait plus la route, elle ne l'a pas vu, ou que trop tard, et n'a pas pu l'éviter. Finn est mort pendant le transport vers l'hôpital.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Elle se revoyait dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait été plusieurs jours dans le coma. A son réveil, elle avait trouvé sa mère à ses côtés. Cette dernière n'avait pu que lui annoncer la mort de son premier amour. Costia avait également été gravement blessée et avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel. Quant à Lexa, elle était quasiment indemne. Enfin, par rapport aux trois autres. Et si elle ressentit du soulagement dans un premier temps, ce sentiment fut très vite remplacé par la colère, galvanisée par l'injustice de la situation. La responsable de l'accident s'en sortait parfaitement. Et Finn, malgré son innocence, ne verrait plus jamais une nouvelle journée.

En face d'elle, Octavia et Lincoln étaient restés hésitants sur le discours à tenir. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, semblant décider lequel des deux prendraient la parole. Rapidement, il fut évident qu'Octavia commencerait. Elle semblait assez hésitante, comme si elle choisissait avec soin ses prochains mots.

Octavia : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu détestes Lexa.

Clarke : Ca me semble assez évident pourtant. Si elle n'avait pas distrait Costia, Finn serait en vie.

Octavia : Mais c'est un chauffard qui a grillé un stop non ?

Clarke : Si elle avait regardé la route, elle l'aurait vu arriver, elle l'aurait évité.

Octavia : Comment peux-tu le savoir ? D'après ce que tu dis, seule Lexa a aperçu la voiture, et elle a à peine eu le temps de crier avant l'impact. Même si Costia avait regardé la route, aurait-elle eu le temps de freiner ? Est-ce que ça aurait seulement été suffisant ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Parce qu'au fond, il était plus facile de haïr Lexa. La jeune fille savait que le baiser n'était pas le seul responsable. Mais elle avait besoin de le croire. Tout au fond de sa conscience, une petite voix soufflait la vraie raison. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais voulu l'entendre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un murmure incompréhensible. Mais les paroles d'Octavia trouvait écho dans cette voix et elle se fit plus forte, plus puissante, plus insistante aussi.

La blonde coupa brusquement court à l'échange en se levant précipitamment. Elle refusait d'écouter, elle refusait d'entendre. Elle voulait juste rester dans la stabilité qu'elle avait trouvée. Parce que se poser des questions amenaient forcément des réponses. Et elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Clarke entendit son amie l'appeler, mais son esprit bouillonnait de questions et passa en pilote automatique. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle ne voulait plus se rappeler, ça faisait trop mal. Elle aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais revu Lexa.

 **§§§**

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous dis à jeudi prochain, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !**

 **Elwee**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Pour ma part, c'est bien la course ces temps-ci, c'est pour cette raison que je ne publie pas très tôt. Mais petit teasing, un nouveau personnage fait son entrée…**

 **En attendant, merci à tous pour votre fidélité et bienvenu à ceux qui nous rejoignent, vous êtes chaque jour plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et la mettre en favoris, alors merci pour votre soutien et pour tous vos commentaires, place aux réponses :**

 **Skippy1701 : Ah oui la jalousie peut vraiment nous faire faire des choses stupides. Effectivement, ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Lexa, c'est plus du « pas de chance ». Mais Clarke commence à comprendre, au bout de sept ans, il serait temps !**

 **Edas44 : C'est clairement la faute du chauffard, il faudra bien que Clarke s'en rende compte. Peut-être que ce sera plus tôt que prévu, surtout si le destin s'en mêle !**

 **lrschasecb3 : Il fallait bien que ce fameux passé se dévoile un peu, sinon elles ne sont pas prêtes d'avancer !**

 **MlleOcelote : Je te comprends tellement, j'étais complètement team Lexa en écrivant. Parfois, il est plus facile de blâmer les autres, surtout que la pauvre Lexa était une coupable toute désignée.**

 **Guest : Je te rassure, j'ai encore gardé quelques surprises en réserve, notamment pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Guest (bis) : Jalousie et alcool ne font jamais bon ménage, surtout quand on refuse de s'avouer ce qu'on ressent. Heureusement, le destin semble vouloir les rabibocher.**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 5 :

Une semaine était passée depuis la discussion avec Octavia et Lincoln. Clarke avait fait son maximum pour éviter le sujet « Lexa ». Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Le fait de ne pas avoir recroisé la brune l'avait plutôt bien aidé. Même si au fond d'elle, elle ressentait une pointe de déception. Par contre, elle n'était pas prête de l'avouer à ses meilleures amies, sinon, s'en était fini de sa tranquillité retrouvée.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle atteint l'entrée de son boulot. Son choix de devenir dessinatrice était l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ait pu faire dans sa vie. Clarke adorait dessiner. Quand elle avait un crayon entre les mains, elle pouvait tout oublier, ses problèmes, ses pensées encombrantes et parfois jusqu'au temps qui passe. Ce dernier lui avait déjà causé quelques soucis dans le passé, notamment quand elle oubliait de se rendre à des rendez-vous important. Par contre, quand il s'agissait d'arriver à son travail, elle était toujours à l'heure.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, la blonde allait rencontrer le nouvel auteur de la maison d'édition pour préparer sa page de couverture. C'était son tout premier roman. C'était étonnant qu'avec si peu d'antécédents, il ait pu avoir accès à cette maison d'édition, le directeur avait plutôt tendance à être très conservateur et garder toujours le même cercle d'auteur. Et surtout, il était frileux avec les nouveaux, Marcus n'aimait pas prendre de risques. Mais il restait paternaliste avec tous ses employés et s'assurait qu'ils aient tous les éléments pour faire leur job. D'ailleurs Clarke eut à peine le temps de se poser à son bureau, que son boss débarqua.

Marcus : Bonjour Clarke ! Je voulais te voir pour te briefer sur l'histoire et les personnages principaux. Comme ça tu auras le temps de réfléchir à quelques idées avant l'entretien en début d'après-midi.

Clarke ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Marcus était tellement absorbé par le projet, qu'il allait droit au but, évitant les politesses habituelles. Au moins, il avait pensé à dire bonjour aujourd'hui. Les premiers temps que la blonde avait passé ici, elle avait trouvé cette habitude étrange. Finalement, en apprenant à connaître son boss, elle avait arrêté de se focaliser là-dessus. A force de le côtoyer, elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas un manque d'intérêt pour son personnel ou qu'il était imbu de sa personne, juste qu'il était passionné par ses projets et en oubliait tout simplement les formalités d'usage. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille pour rétorquer et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

Marcus : Pour faire simple, il y a des années en arrière, la planète a subi une guerre nucléaire, laissant les terres inhabitables. Presqu'un siècle après, 100 gamins ont été envoyé sur terre pour vérifier si elle est à nouveau viable. Parmi eux, se trouve l'une des héroïnes : Eliza. Rapidement, ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, un autre peuple ayant survécu aux radiations se trouve déjà sur ces terres, ce sont les grounders. Ils sont dirigés par Alycia qui est la deuxième héroïne. Bon je te passe les détails mais en gros, ces deux-là vont s'allier, apprendre à se connaître et se faire confiance. Avant qu'Alycia trahisse Eliza au profit de son peuple. Puis elles vont se retrouver, surmonter leur désaccord et leurs griefs pour s'avouer qu'elles s'aiment. Tout ça pour qu'Alycia meurt en protégeant Eliza.

Clarke : Rassures moi, ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupes du résumé en quatrième de couverture ?

La blonde n'avait pas pu s'empêcher cette petite pique. Elle était accompagnée d'un sourire moqueur. Marcus ne s'y trompa pas, c'était un jeu entre eux. Souvent, son boss ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur des détails tant qu'il y avait les informations principales. Le rendu était parfois très drôle. Encore une chose qui avait perturbé Clarke à ses débuts ici. Au final, ça faisait partie du charme Kane et ils en rigolaient ensemble.

Marcus : J'étais certain de m'être amélioré cette fois-ci. Que me reproches-tu enfin ?

Clarke : Hum…peut-être d'avoir spolié toute l'histoire ?

Marcus s'apprêtait à répondre avant de se rendre compte que la jeune fille avait totalement raison. A la place, il éclata d'un rire franc et quitta le bureau. Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte pour lui rappeler l'heure du rendez-vous. Il y avait une seule chose qu'il détestait, c'était les retardataires. Si tu respectais cette simple règle et que tu faisais ton boulot, alors il n'y avait aucun problème.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Clarke réfléchit à quelques idées et prépara des ébauches pour la rencontre avec l'auteur. Souvent, ça permettait de faciliter l'échange parce que ça donnait une base de travail. Les ébauches étaient souvent retouchées, pour correspondre à un caractère ou une ambiance particulière avec les indications de l'auteur. Si ce dernier et le directeur était satisfait, la maquette partait à l'imprimerie.

Au moment où Marcus passait sa tête par l'embrasure pour l'avertir de les rejoindre dans son bureau, elle avait déjà réalisé trois ébauches. Souvent, le rendez-vous commençait dans le bureau de Marcus où il faisait les présentations. Puis il les laissait rejoindre le bureau de Clarke pour retravailler les ébauches. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se rendit les mains vides dans le bureau de son supérieur. Si Clarke adorait son travail, elle détestait cette partie. C'était toujours la même chose. Aucune surprise. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour. Quand elle franchit le seuil du bureau de son chef, elle s'arrêta net en découvrant l'auteur. Car devant elle, se trouvait la brune, qu'elle avait essayé de se sortir de la tête depuis une semaine.

Une éternité sembla se dérouler quand ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Pour le reste de l'entretien, elle agit par automatisme complet. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que le temps était passée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans son bureau avec la brune. Elles se fixaient, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Le destin semblait bien sournois. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de la brune. Et maintenant, elles se croisaient à chaque coin de rue. Et si son cœur avait fait un bond en revoyant son ancienne meilleure amie, la tension dans la pièce ne l'aidait clairement pas à mettre ses émotions en ordre. Sur un raclement de gorge, Clarke prit la décision d'entamer la discussion. Après tout, c'est la brune qui avait commencé jusqu'à maintenant.

Clarke : Tu savais que je travaillais ici ?

Lexa : Crois le ou non mais je ne te suis pas, c'est encore une fois un hasard.

Clarke : Il semblerait que le destin cherche à nous faire tenir notre promesse.

Un éclat de tristesse brilla dans les yeux de Lexa. Clarke se maudit intérieurement. Il était complètement stupide de rappeler cette promesse. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait rompu. Quand elles étaient enfants, elles s'étaient promis de toujours se retrouver et surtout ne jamais se quitter en colère. Mais Clarke avait rompu cette promesse ce jour funeste. Qu'il était étrange que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent à discuter de ce souvenir après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sans réfléchir, la blonde prit la main de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonnée de son comportement. Ce simple contact apaisa Clarke bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Et si finalement, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle ressentait pour la brune ? La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et retira sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Elle était en colère. Elle devait être en colère. Et pourtant, chaque fois que les yeux azurs croisaient les yeux verts, ce n'était pas de la colère qui brillait, mais une infinie tristesse. Dans un murmure, elle reprit la parole.

Clarke : Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

Le son de sa voix était si faible qu'elle doutait que, de l'autre côté du bureau, Lexa ait pu l'entendre. Et pourtant, le fin sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage prouvait le contraire. Elles n'avaient jamais pu rester en colère si longtemps. Leur complicité, leurs rires, lui manquaient tellement. Comment avait-elle pu faire sans pendant des années ?

Les paroles d'Octavia vibrèrent dans son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas la faute de Lexa ? Et si c'était vraiment la faute à ce stupide chauffard et au manque de chance ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de ne pas tenir Lexa pour responsable ? L'esprit de Clarke refusait de répondre à cette question. Parce que si cette haine n'avait jamais été dédiée à Lexa, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la haïr devienne la seule solution ?

Lexa : Et si tu me montrais les ébauches dont M. Kane a parlé ? Si je me souviens bien, tu dessinais déjà parfaitement bien à l'époque, je n'ose pas imaginer maintenant.

Le compliment toucha Clarke bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle ne put retenir une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes. Et vu le clin d'œil et le franc sourire de son interlocutrice, elle l'avait remarqué. Pour se sortir de cette situation, la blonde sortit ses dessins. Une fois encore, elle fut emportée par sa passion, expliquant ses choix, ce qu'elle avait ressenti par rapport au résumé de l'histoire et ce qu'elle avait voulu transmettre.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'après-midi à travailler. Au bout de quelques heures, elles étaient plutôt fières du résultat. Le dessin représentait les deux héroïnes, elles se défiaient du regard, leurs armes menaçant l'adversaire. Et pourtant, leur proximité, leur position laissait entrevoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Comme si la haine n'était pas le seul sentiment qui les habitaient. Enfin, ça c'est l'interprétation qu'on pouvait avoir en sachant la fin de l'histoire. Il représentait parfaitement la relation des deux héroïnes.

En partant, la jeune femme passa par le bureau de Marcus pour déposer la proposition. Il faudrait encore pas mal de boulot pour en faire la couverture du livre mais le plus important était fait. Ces quelques heures avec Lexa étaient une bénédiction. Et au final, elle voulait passer le reste de la soirée avec elle, alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, elle redoutait de la croiser. Pourtant, sans le savoir, c'est bien Clarke qui allait briser ce moment.

Lexa : Ca te dit un dernier verre ? Je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer.

Clarke : Et Costia, ça ne va pas la déranger ?

A l'instant même où elle prononça ces mots, elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. Le regard de Lexa se brisa littéralement. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait pas crue possible apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire si forte et impassible. Comment cet instant avait-il pu être brisé si facilement alors qu'elle aurait pu passer des heures avec la brune ? Elle voulut parler, s'excuser, retirer ses mots mais Lexa l'arrêta d'un geste. Son visage se ferma, la commandante était de retour. Comme chaque fois qu'on touchait à ses sentiments. C'est d'un ton bas et sans émotion, pour n'importe qui ne la connaissant pas, qu'elle s'exprima.

Lexa : Costia est morte. Par ma faute.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans que Clarke n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, elle se détourna et quitta les lieux. Quand elle avait quitté l'hôpital il y a sept ans, Costia était dans le coma. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle meure ? Est-ce que son égoïsme à blâmer Lexa avait obligé la brune à se croire responsable des deux morts ? Et plus important, comment pourrait-elle seulement réparer l'erreur qu'elle avait commise ?

 **§§§**

 **J'avoue, ce n'est vraiment pas cool de ma part de finir ainsi alors qu'elles se rapprochaient un peu. Mais on n'efface pas sept années en un claquement de doigt. Il vous faudra encore un peu de patience.**

 **Et que pensez-vous de l'arrivée du nouveau personnage ?**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Elwee**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Milles excuses pour ce retard. Je dois avouer que la semaine est passée tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en réalisant qu'on était déjà vendredi et que je n'avais pas publié la veille. Heureusement, j'étais très inspirée pour ce chapitre alors le retard aura été moindre.**

 **Skippy1701 : J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'apprécier au début de la série mais maintenant je l'adore. Je vais essayer de lui donner une certaine importance dans cette histoire !**

 **Edas44 : Et oui…et malheureusement, sa mort est peut-être pire que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Mais il va falloir être patient, peut-être plus d'infos là-dessus dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine ? Pour ce que croit Clarke, parfois, quand on perd une personne de vue, on a tendance à oublier le temps qui est passé. Dans son souvenir, Lexa allait bien et Costia n'était « que » dans le coma, tandis qu'elle perdait son premier amour. Elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi pour le coup.**

 **MelleOcelote : Quand on a mal, on ne réfléchit pas. Et parfois, blesser l'autre est la seule solution pour oublier sa propre peine. Mais tu vas être ravi d'apprendre que tu as peut-être été entendu pour ce chapitre 6 )**

 **Heda-syssi : De mon côté, je suis plutôt ravie de cette réaction, ça signifie que l'histoire est prenante, il n'y a pas de meilleurs compliments !**

 **Guest : Un peu de drama, bon j'avoue que ça commence à faire beaucoup, heureusement, le bout du tunnel arrive…peut-être ?**

 **DroDroV : Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Je vais essayer de remettre le point de vu de Lexa, sans doute la semaine prochaine. Pour le coup, Clarke n'a vraiment pas géré !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos retours, vos follows/mise en favoris ! Place à la lecture !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 6 :

Depuis cette fameuse déclaration, Clarke n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Lexa. Sa phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit « Costia est morte. Par ma faute ». Que s'était-il passé ? Était-elle morte suite à l'accident ? S'était-elle seulement réveiller du coma ? Au fond d'elle, Clarke ne pouvait pas croire que la brune se sente responsable de ce décès. Alors pourquoi la blâmait-elle pour Finn ? En quoi les deux morts étaient différentes ?

Depuis cette fameuse après-midi, la blonde avait perdu toute sa concentration. Elle faisait toujours son travail, mais même elle, elle remarquait qu'elle avançait moins vite. Pourtant, Marcus n'avait fait aucune réflexion. Même si elle sentait son regard inquiet peser sur elle. Seulement, pour la première fois, il avait posé la maquette du livre sur son bureau. Le seul indice disponible était un petit post-it : « tu devrais le lire ».

Une petite appréhension l'envahit. Lorsqu'elle avait dessiné les deux personnages principaux, sous les consignes de la brune, elle s'était rendu compte que les deux héroïnes leur ressemblaient. Et avec le bref résumé de son chef, la blonde se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette ressemblance. Après tout, ça restait une histoire d'amour. Alors pourquoi au fond d'elle, Clarke n'arrivait pas à définir si cette appréhension venait de la peur que Lexa parlent d'elles d'eux ou d'être déçue si jamais ce n'était pas le cas ? Cette pensée la troubla encore plus. C'est les mains légèrement tremblantes qu'elle commença.

A peine Clarke eût-elle ouvert la maquette qu'une phrase la marqua. Dans la page que les auteurs réservaient aux personnes à qui ils dédiaient ce livre, La brune avait marqué une simple phrase. Une phrase qui fit écho en Clarke et la bouleversa plus que de raison. Juste quelques mots mais la blonde savait qu'ils lui étaient dédiés.

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver Princesse »

Cette phrase confirmait une chose, les deux héroïnes représentaient vraiment Clarke et Lexa. C'est avec un engouement non dissimulé que la jeune femme commence sa lecture. Si elle avait encore des doutes, ils disparurent dès qu'elle découvrit les deux personnages. Leurs caractères étaient identiques à leurs modèles. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa Lexa en Alycia.

Si elle ne reconnaissait pas l'histoire qui était conté, Clarke reconnaissait les similitudes avec leur propre histoire. Alycia qui conduit à la mort de Thomas, l'amour d'Eliza. Ce fameux Thomas qui ressemblait à Finn. Sasha, l'amour d'Alycia qui mourrait juste parce qu'elle était en couple avec elle. En simplifiant l'accident, Costia était morte parce que c'était une sortie de couple.

A ce moment-là, Clarke se rendit compte de l'impact de ses mots. Sa colère avait conduit à ce que Lexa se croit responsable de tout ça. La culpabilité étreignit son cœur. Même ses écrits étaient empreints de la douleur d'avoir causé l'accident. Et les accusations de la blonde n'avaient certainement pas aidé. Dans son livre, elle se rend responsable de la mort de tous leurs proches.

Mais la blonde n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Car si le début de l'histoire lui fit mal à cause de la culpabilité évidente de la brune, la suite la laissa sans voix. Même si Marcus lui avait dévoilé cette partie de l'histoire, la lire prenait une dimension différente. Ce n'était plus les personnages d'Alycia et Eliza qu'elle voyait se rapprocher et même s'embrasser, c'était elle-même et Lexa. Et cette idée ne la perturbait pas du tout, bien au contraire, elle mourrait d'envie que ce soit réel.

Quand Clarke ferma le livre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait causé tant de souffrance à la brune. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Lexa n'était en rien responsable. Maintenant, la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Si elle avait accusé sa meilleure amie, c'est par pur culpabilité. Clarke n'avait jamais réussi à s'avouer ce qui l'avait tant dérangé dans cet accident. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au fond, ce n'était pas le geste de Lexa qu'elle blâmait. Mais d'avoir été soulagé que ce soit Finn qui soit mort plutôt que cette dernière.

Elle était un monstre. Quand elle avait appris que Lexa allait bien mais que Finn était mort, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être rassuré que ce ne soit pas la brune. Et pour ça, elle se haïssait. Cependant, Clarke n'avait jamais réussi à assumer cette pensée, l'occultant complètement de son esprit. A la place, elle avait accusé la brune. Et depuis sept ans, sa meilleure amie se punissait pour quelque chose contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien, si ce n'est un concours de circonstances.

Aujourd'hui, non seulement elle découvrait que sa meilleure amie avait des sentiments pour elle, mais qu'en plus, ils étaient partagés. Parce qu'elle en était certaine maintenant, si Clarke avait été soulagé que ce soit Finn plutôt que la brune, c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Pas autant que Lexa.

Clarke se leva précipitamment et abandonna la maquette sur son bureau. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit ses affaires. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle avait juste besoin de mettre au clair toutes ces informations. Mais surtout, la blonde avait besoin d'oublier cette culpabilité. Tout était de sa faute à elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le moyen de réparer ses erreurs, de faire comprendre à Lexa que le seul coupable était le chauffeur de l'autre véhicule. Lui, mais surtout elle, pour avoir rejeté sa faute sur la brune.

La blonde se retrouva dans un bar, un vodka-pomme devant elle. Son esprit ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes, elles s'entrechoquaient. Après avoir détruit la brune, de quel droit prétendait-elle avoir des sentiments ? Clarke l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Avec ses mots mais aussi en se cachant ses sentiments. Si elle n'était pas sortie avec le garçon, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas rendu Lexa jalouse. Parce que ce soir-là, ce n'était pas Lexa qui s'était exprimée, mais sa jalousie. Pourquoi Clarke ne le comprenait que maintenant ? Sept ans trop tard.

La blonde avala son verre cul-sec pour se donner du courage et saisi son téléphone. Elle devait trouver la brune. Et pour cela, elle devait s'adresser à la seule personne qu'elle connaissait encore et qui côtoyait Lexa : Lincoln. Rapidement, elle composa son numéro. Après quelques sonneries, il décrocha, semblant étonné.

Lincoln : Clarke ? Tu voulais parler à O' ?

Clarke : Non, c'est toi que je voulais avoir, j'ai besoin d'un immense service.

Lincoln : Hum…okay. Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Clarke : Je dois parler à Lexa, j'ai besoin de ton adresse.

Lincoln : Ecoute, je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu comptes pour O' mais Lexa est ma meilleure amie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle était mal après la soirée de fiançailles. Te revoir, ta réaction, ça lui a fait tellement de mal. Ma loyauté lui ait acquise, je ne vais pas t'aider à lui faire plus de mal.

Ces mots meurtrirent un peu plus le cœur de Clarke. Bien entendu, elle était consciente du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais entendre quelqu'un d'autres le décrire, c'était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas juste abandonner. Elle était la seule qui puisse aider Lexa à faire table rase du passé. Qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser, elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que la brune ne pourrait avancer qu'en sachant que Clarke l'avait pardonné. Elle devait le faire. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Clarke : Je sais à quel point j'ai merdé, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me déteste depuis que j'ai compris. Mais la vérité, c'est que je l'ai blâmé pour les sentiments que je ressentais. Je crois que je l'aimais à l'époque. Plus que Finn en tout cas. Je n'ai pas réussi à assumer que sa perte à lui était bien moins douloureuse que l'aurait été celle de Lexa. Alors je m'en suis prise à elle. Je l'ai détesté, je lui ai dit des choses que personne ne mériterait d'entendre. Je dois me rattraper. Je dois lui dire. Elle se croit responsable de ce foutu accident par ma faute. A cause de mes mots. Je dois rattraper mes erreurs, je dois la libérer de ce fardeau que je lui ai imposé.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa tirade. Elle n'avait plus aucun argument, si Lincoln refusait de l'aider, il faudrait qu'elle se tourne vers Marcus. Peut-être que lui avait l'adresse de l'auteur. S'il le fallait, elle irait fouiller son bureau en son absence. Qu'importe les conséquences, elle devait réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

Un long silence lui répondit. Si profond qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme semblait peser le pour et le contre. Clarke voulait rajouter un argument, mais elle avait parlé avec tout son cœur et toute son âme, elle avait tout dit. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Serait-ce suffisant ? Parce qu'au fond, si elle ne pouvait même pas convaincre le meilleur ami de Lexa de sa bonne foi, comment pourrait-elle se racheter auprès d'elle ?

Lincoln : Je t'envoie son adresse par sms.

Clarke : Merci ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez !

Lincoln : Je fais ça pour Lexa, je t'en veux également, tu lui as fait tellement de mal. Mais tu es la seule qui puisse réparer ce bordel. Lexa ne pourra pas avancer sans toi. Par contre, si tu lui refais du mal, amie d'Octavia ou non, je te détruirais moi-même, j'ai ta promesse ?

Clarke : Évidemment tu l'as, j'ai assez déconné comme ça, je vais faire gaffe. Je veux juste qu'elle puisse se pardonner la chose dont elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se blâmer.

Finalement, Lexa n'habitait pas si loin. Le destin voulait vraiment le rassembler. D'abord leurs meilleurs amis qui se fiancent, le livre de Lexa qui se fait publier par la maison d'édition de Clarke et maintenant, elle apprenait que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient qu'une heure de route qui les séparaient.

Même si le début de soirée approchait dangereusement, Clarke se mit en route. Elle avait trop attendu. Elle devait retrouver Lexa. Elles devaient avancer ensemble, comme ça aurait dû être si la blonde n'avait pas tout fait foirer. Pendant le trajet, mille mots traversèrent son esprit. Comment commencer cette conversation ? Comment retirer ses paroles ? Il était évident que ce ne serait pas facile. On n'oublie pas sept ans de souffrance comme ça. La culpabilité de Lexa semblait tellement forte qu'il n'y avait certainement aucun mot sur terre pour l'effacer. Et pourtant, la blonde se devait de réussir. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre une deuxième fois.

Bien trop vite à son goût, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la brune. Sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil. Comment lui faire face après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait proférées ? Pourtant, un espoir subsistait. C'est Lexa qui avait initié leurs retrouvailles en venant lui parler cette fameuse soirée. Peut-être qu'au fond, tout n'était pas perdu. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Dans une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, elle sonna. L'attente avant d'entendre le loquet s'ouvrir sembla interminable.

Soudain, le visage de Lexa apparut derrière la porte. Et pour la première fois, elle la découvrit. La brune était une jeune femme magnifique, extérieurement et intérieurement. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais s'en rendre compte ? Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que la surprise apparut sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Clairement, elle n'attendait pas de visite. Et encore moins celle de la blonde. Le silence entre elle s'éternisa. Clarke ne savait juste pas par où commencer. Pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée…Heda.

Ce n'était pas exactement la phrase qu'elle avait préparé. Mais c'est la seule qui avait pu sortir. C'est la seule qui résumait tout ce qu'elle devait dire. C'était la meilleure introduction qu'elle pouvait faire. Lexa sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle se décala pour ouvrir la porte en grand.

Lexa : Rentres, je pense qu'on a pas mal de trucs à se dire.

 **§§§**

 **Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses pour le retard ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le point de vu de Lexa )**

 **Elwee**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et comme promis, on se retrouve pour le point de vue de Lexa sur cette fameuse discussion ! Apparemment le précédent chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, j'espère que celui-là aura autant de succès !**

 **Edas44 : J'étais ravie d'écrire ce chapitre, j'avais moi-même envie de la secouer ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**

 **MlleOcelote : Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, je conserve encore quelques surprises. Mais Clarke et Lexa devraient bientôt pouvoir avancer, il serait temps !**

 **DroDroV : Demandez et vous recevrez ! La discussion arrive dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, une partie…**

 **Skippy1701 : J'avais peur que les gens trouvent que ça arrive trop vite, je suis ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas !**

 **Guest : C'est compliqué de passer outre sept ans. Surtout qu'une fois que les mots sont prononcés, on ne peut jamais les rattraper.**

 **Heda-Syssi : Ce serait impossible autrement, on n'oublie jamais des mots aussi durs. Surtout avec ce que Lexa va nous apprendre dans ce chapitre..**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 7 :

 _Point de vue de Lexa_

Lexa avait été plus que surprise en découvrant que la dessinatrice était Clarke. Et si l'après-midi de travail avait été génial, le lendemain fut plus compliqué. Le livre qu'elle avait écrit reprenait leur histoire. Mais surtout, c'était un exutoire de ses sentiments. Dans cette histoire, elle avait avoué ses sentiments à la blonde. Elle y avait confié ses espoirs, sa culpabilité, ses peines, toute sa vie depuis sept années.

Quand elle l'avait écrit, la brune était persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Clarke. Après tout, elle avait été claire. Lexa était la seule responsable de l'accident. Elle avait tué le premier amour de sa meilleure amie. Et pour quelle raison ? Juste par jalousie. Cela faisait des années que Lexa l'aimait. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de se confier. La voir heureuse avec un autre avait été horrible. Surtout que la brune devait faire semblant pour ne pas perdre son amitié.

La jeune femme avait cru trouver l'amour en Costia et oublié Clarke. Sauf que ce n'était qu'une douce illusion. Costia était gentille, douce, la femme parfaite. Pourtant Lexa n'avait jamais réussi à tomber amoureuse. Il n'y avait que la blonde. Déjà que sa petite amie de l'époque ne méritait pas ce traitement, il fallait qu'en plus ça conduise à sa mort.

Anya avait essayé de la raisonner, de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais comment y croire ? C'est son comportement jaloux qui les avait obligés à partir. Et encore une fois, c'est son comportement qui avait détourné l'attention de Costia. Certes, le chauffard était responsable. Cependant, Lexa savait que sans elle, cette soirée aurait été idyllique. Si elle avait réussi à oublier ses sentiments et à être heureuse pour Clarke, ils auraient passé un moment parfait. Au lieu de ça, Finn était mort ce soir-là, Costia avait fini dans le coma et Clarke ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole.

Non seulement la brune devait vivre avec cette cruelle vérité. Mais en plus, Clarke allait être au courant. Après ses indications, comment la blonde pourrait ne pas faire le rapprochement ? Et pourrait-elle vraiment dessiner une couverture sans lire l'histoire ? La blonde la connaissait trop bien. Elle saurait lire entre les lignes. Si son comportement de ce jour tragique avait amené sa meilleure amie à la détester, quelle serait sa réaction en connaissant la raison ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Lexa n'avait jamais pu oublier ses sentiments. La douleur de la perte s'était progressivement effacée. Mais ses sentiments étaient restés intacts. Et la revoir n'avait fait que les accroître. Peut-être que son père avait raison. L'amour est une faiblesse. Et cette même faiblesse finirait par la détruire si elle se laissait consumer.

Ce jour-là, Lexa prit la décision de ne plus revoir Clarke. Elle évita la maison d'édition. Traitant le maximum à distance. Evidemment, en étant toutes les deux témoins pour le même mariage, ce serait compliqué à tenir mais la brune était résolue à éviter la confrontation. Donc toutes les raisons autres que le mariage étaient bannies.

Les jours passaient mais Clarke lui manquait toujours autant. Ce soir-là en particulier, ses pensées dérivaient vers elle. Lexa essayait de toutes ses forces d'occuper son esprit. Mais ce dernier semblait résolu à la torturer. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui la sortit de ses pensées, fut la sonnette. Anya devait sans douter passer pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que son visiteur n'était autre que la blonde qui hantait ses pensées. Et pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, laissant le silence s'éterniser. Ce n'est pas seulement la présence de Clarke qui la rendait muette mais le regard de cette dernière. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu la douceur dans son regard, cette petite étincelle qu'elle lui avait toujours réservée. Aujourd'hui, l'incertitude brillait également.

Clarke sembla prendre une décision et entama enfin la conversation. Si sa présence était une surprise, ses paroles ressemblaient à un rêve. Non seulement elle était désolée, mais en plus elle avait utilisé son surnom. Celui que la blonde lui avait donné, celui qu'elle avait toujours été la seule à utiliser. A cet instant précis, Lexa sut que Clarke avait lu son roman. Alors elle se décala pour la laisser entrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le salon. Aucune ne semblait savoir comment agir. Trop de temps était passé. Trop de mots avait été prononcés. Lexa leur servit un café avant de prendre place dans le salon, invitant Clarke à en faire de même. Encore une fois, c'est la blonde qui reprit la parole.

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a sept ans maintenant, devant l'hôpital. C'est la colère qui parlait. Je ne le pensais pas, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, c'était juste plus simple que de faire face à la situation.

Lexa en resta stupéfaite, plus la soirée avançait, et plus les surprises se multipliaient. Mais ces mots réveillèrent en elle une vieille blessure. Clarke avait été la première à la blâmer, si elle-même n'y croyait plus, à quoi avaient servi toutes ces années à culpabiliser ? Lexa était coupable. C'était la seule explication possible. Sinon toutes ces souffrances n'auraient rimé à rien !

Lexa : Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai détourné l'attention de Costia. J'ai tué ton petit ami ! Et j'ai tué la mienne.

Pour la dernière phrase, elle avait baissé le ton, comme un aveu trop lourd à porter. La douleur apparut dans le regard de Clarke. La culpabilité peut-être ?

Clarke : J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre, mais le seul coupable est le chauffeur. Jamais nous n'aurions pu éviter le véhicule. Le reste n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Je ne savais pas que l'accident avait également coûté la vie à Costia, je m'en veux encore plus pour mes mots ce jour-là.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas l'accident qui a tué Costia. Pas directement en tout cas.

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Les sourcils de la blonde s'étaient froncés. Evidemment, elle avait mis la mort de Costia sur le compte de l'accident. Mais la vérité était tout autre. La vérité était beaucoup plus horrible. Lexa sentait le goût de la bile dans sa bouche. Rien que de repenser à tout ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait jamais pu se pardonner. Comment pourrait-elle seulement avouer tout ça à Clarke ?

La haine qui s'était affichée dans le regard de Clarke, à la sortie de l'hôpital, hantait toujours les souvenirs de Lexa. La brune ne pouvait juste pas imaginer la revoir un jour. C'était trop douloureux. Cette fois, elle n'y survivrait pas. Et pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Sa réponse ambiguë forçait Clarke à se poser des questions. La blonde avait toujours été curieuse. Elle ne pourrait jamais avancer sans savoir ce que cachait cette phrase. Alors elle raconta.

 _Flash-back_

 _Costia était enfin sortie du coma. Six mois avaient été nécessaires. Lexa les avait passés à son chevet, jour et nuit. Ne mangeant plus, ou à peine. C'était sa meilleure amie qui se chargeait de la maintenir en vie, de gré ou de force. Si Lexa s'était écoutée pendant ces mois, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours. C'était la seule solution. Elle avait perdu Clarke, sa raison de vivre, elle avait tué Finn et Costia était dans le coma._

 _Mais ce jour-là, le miracle se produisit, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Pourtant, la joie fut de courte durée. L'accident puis le coma l'avaient rendu tétraplégique. Elle était condamnée à rester allonger. La culpabilité avait pris le dessus. Après Clarke, c'est Costia qui lui reprocha l'accident._

 _Lexa avait continué pendant un an et demi à la veiller quotidiennement. Anya l'avait engueulé une paire de fois à ce sujet. Mais la culpabilité était trop forte. Pourtant cette situation la tuait. Costia ne pouvait pas bouger, alors elle utilisait ses mots. Et c'était bien pire. A chaque visite, Costia lui faisait bien sentir que c'était de sa faute tout ça et qu'elle lui devait sa présence. Parce que c'était Lexa qui avait provoqué l'accident mais c'est elle qui en payait le prix. Pendant que la brune pouvait poursuivre sa vie, ses études et ses rêves, Costia ne pouvait vivre que par procuration. Et c'était une torture._

 _Les mois passant, les mots devenaient de plus en plus durs. Lexa maigrissait à vue d'œil. Elle se laissait dépérir. Ne faisant que survivre. Pourtant, elle se persuadait que sa douleur n'était rien, qu'elle l'avait mérité. Et que se faire rabaisser à chacune de ses visites était le seul moyen d'expier ses fautes. Alors elle subissait, en silence, sans jamais se plaindre._

 _Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Costia l'accueillit par le silence. Refusant toute conversation, refusant les gourmandises que Lexa lui avait amené pour lui remonter le moral. A son horaire habituel, Lexa se leva pour partir. C'est à ce moment-là que Costia l'interpella._

 _Costia : Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je ne vis pas. Je survis. Et encore. Je passe mes journées à attendre. Et ma seule distraction ? C'est quand toi tu te pointes. Tu imagines que la seule personne qui me sort de mon cauchemar quotidien et la même qui m'y a enfermé. Tu as détruit ma vie. Je t'aimais alors que toi, tu te servais de moi pour oublier ta blonde. Tu as tué Finn et tu as fait de moi un légume. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Elle ne veut même plus de toi ! Tu es un déchet, tu aurais dû mourir à notre place. Mais tu as enfin l'occasion de te racheter. Ma vie s'est terminée le jour de l'accident, il y a deux ans jour pour jour. Et oui, j'ai suivi le calendrier. Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que tu as détruit nos vies. Alors je ne vais te demander qu'une seule chose. A vrai dire, la seule chose que tu puisses vraiment faire plutôt que tes pathétiques gourmandises. Je veux que tu mettes fin à mes jours. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Et évidemment, les médecins refuseront. Tu es la seule qui puisse mettre fin au calvaire dans lequel tu m'as plongé. C'est de ta faute, tu dois le faire._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Le regard de Clarke s'était embué tout au long du récit. Ces deux années avaient été atroces. Elle avait encore mis deux ans pour se reconstruire. Anya l'avait boosté, l'obligeant à s'alimenter, sortir. A vivre tout simplement. Malgré tous ses efforts, Lexa se sentait toujours coupable. Et revoir Clarke n'aidait pas.

Maintenant que la blonde refusait l'idée de la culpabilité de Lexa, la brune ne savait tout simplement pas comment agir. Elle avait passé quatre ans à se blâmer et un an à se pardonner. Et tout ça pour rien ? La blonde avait été la première à l'accusée, c'est elle qui avait donné autant d'impact aux mots de Costia. Et finalement, après sept ans, elle voulait juste retirer ses paroles ?

Lexa : C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je lui devais bien ça. Elle souffrait par ma faute.

 **§§§**

 **Ne tirez pas sur le messager ! C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Promis, le drama est presque fini ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Encore merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité à cette histoire !**

 **Elwee**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Avec une petite surprise )**

 **Skippy1701 : Une culpabilité aussi forte ne pouvait pas provenir que de mots, il fallait qu'il y ait eu quelque chose, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas tendre avec Lexa**

 **MelleOcelote : Normalement, j'en ai fini de la martyriser la pauvre, maintenant, il va falloir que ça s'arrange, y en a marre des disputes ^^**

 **Edas44 : On m'avait fâché au boulot, alors je me suis vengée ^^**

 **DroDroV : C'était obligé, fallait taper fort pour qu'elle s'en veuille autant. Mais j'ai mal pour elle quand même**

 **Guest : Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !**

 **Heda-Syssi : Je suis désolée, je le fais pas exprès (ou peut-être un peu). Mais une petite surprise dans ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 8 :

Clarke resta figée. Pendant que Lexa parlait, elle était restée silencieuse. Allant de surprise en surprise. Quand elle avait coupé contact, elle avait refusé de prendre des nouvelles, que ce soit de Lexa ou de Costia. Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte que c'était par jalousie. Costia avait Lexa, avait son amour.

Sa mère avait essayé de lui donner des nouvelles, pensant que cette phase lui passerait. Mais la blonde refusait tout contact et fuyait dès que la brune était évoquée. Alors elle n'avait rien su. Clarke n'avait jamais appris que Costia était décédée et encore moins les circonstances.

La culpabilité de Clarke ne faisait qu'accroître pendant son récit. Elle regrettait déjà ses mots, qui avaient été horrible, mais savoir qu'ils avaient été la porte ouverte au chantage de Costia, était atroce.

Le plus douloureux fut le regard de Lexa sur ces derniers mots. Dans ses yeux, on voyait danser tellement d'émotions. La culpabilité, la colère, la rancœur. Le ton avait été dur, sans appel. La connaissant, Lexa devait appuyer ses propos pour éloigner Clarke. Après tout, c'est exactement ce que la blonde avait fait après l'accident. Elle s'était éloignée, la laissant seule face à tout ça, l'enfonçant même. Mais cette erreur, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la faisait.

Sans ajouter un mot, Clarke se leva. Trop de mots avait été dit. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à arranger la situation, ne faisant que l'empirer. Il était temps de laisser la place à l'action. La blonde se mit à côté de son ancienne meilleure amie et la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle put. Faisant passer dans son geste, tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme, tous ses espoirs et ses excuses.

Dans un premier temps, Lexa rejeta le geste, essayant de se dégager. Mais Clarke tînt bon. Il était hors de question de la laisser partir. Elle n'avait pas assurée une fois et c'est la brune qui avait payé le prix fort. Tout son comportement le criait. Ces sept années avaient été très dur. Ça devait s'arrêter. Ca n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Petit à petit, Lexa se laissa aller. Acceptant l'étreinte, allant même jusqu'à la rendre. Au fond, Clarke ne sut jamais combien de temps ça dura, peut-être des heures. Probablement quelques minutes seulement. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à sa place. La situation était compliquée, trop de non-dits avait pourri leur relation. Et pourtant, être dans les bras de la brune était la seule chose qui comptait, la seule chose qui l'avait autant rendu heureuse depuis sept ans. Comment avait-elle pu ne jamais se rendre compte de ses sentiments ?

Clarke : J'ai fait la pire des erreurs ce jour-là. Je t'ai accusé parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais, parce que j'en avais honte et je n'ai pas pu l'assumer. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Les circonstances de la mort de Costia ne change rien. Elle s'est retrouvée dans cette situation parce qu'un chauffeur nous a percuté. Et tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation parce que je t'ai abandonné au pire moment.

Lexa : Tu ne comprends pas, j'aurai pu appeler un médecin, j'aurai dû agir autrement. Au lieu de ça, j'ai mis fin à ses jours.

Clarke : Tu l'as fait parce que nous avons agi de sorte que tu n'aies plus aucun choix possible si ce n'est celui-là. Si j'avais assumé, si je ne t'avais pas dit ces mots, tu n'aurais jamais approuvé les mots de Costia et tu aurais pu agir différemment. Mais les deux personnes qui étaient censées être là pour toi, t'ont toutes les deux trahies.

Lexa brisa l'étreinte pour se lever. Elle était nerveuse, les mots ne semblaient pas la rassurer, bien au contraire. La brune se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans doute pour échapper à cette vérité qu'elle refusait. Mais Clarke ne souhaitait pas abandonner, alors elle la suivit.

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça. C'est ce que j'ai fait il y a sept ans, regarde où ça nous a mené. On ne peut plus se cacher. Il est temps qu'on reconnaisse toutes les deux que tu n'y es pour rien.

Lexa : Mais tu ne sais pas tout !

La phrase avait été criée, telle une ultime défense. Comme si éloigner Clarke était devenu vital. Si la brune arrivait à éloigner la blonde, elle pourrait se prouver qu'elle avait raison. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de cette dernière.

Clarke : Alors dis-moi ce que j'ignore, en quoi est-ce ta faute ?

Lexa semblait hésiter. Son regard était tourmenté. Elle présentait chacune de ses excuses, les uns après les autres. A croire qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même de sa culpabilité. Vu qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, il était plutôt évident qu'elle n'avait plus tellement de raisons pour s'accuser. Surtout quand son témoin principal, Clarke, s'était déjà rétracté.

Lexa : J'étais jalouse de Finn, j'aurai voulu être à sa place, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu ce comportement. Je voulais te rendre jalouse à mon tour. J'ai déconcentré Costia, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas vu le chauffard.

Clarke : Mais personne ne l'a vu. Seulement toi. Quand tu l'as vu, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de crier qu'il nous percutait déjà. Comment crois-tu que Costia aurait pu l'éviter ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle détourna donc le regard. Ainsi, elle avait épuisé tous ces arguments. Pourtant, Clarke la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas aussi facilement. Il faudrait du temps. Et surtout, ne jamais renoncer à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas coupable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin.

Lexa se détourna vers la machine à café pour en servir deux. Seul le bruit de la machine comblait le silence de la pièce. Clarke la regardait faire. Sans un mot, la brune lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans le salon, où elle installa les tasses avant de mettre en route un film. La jeune fille avait choisi un disney. Clarke ne put réprimer le sourire qui gagna son visage quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le roi lion, son préféré. Si la discussion n'avait pas été évidente, au moins, la brune lui signifiait par ce geste qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça.

Clarke se positionna sur le canapé, le temps que Lexa prenne un plaid et la rejoigne. Rapidement, elle positionna sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune. Maintenant qu'elle s'était avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour son ancienne amie, la blonde recherchait le moindre contact. Parce que c'était seulement dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait entière.

Pendant le film, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la brune. Cette dernière semblait épuiser. Comme si elle ne dormait pas tant que ça. Assez rapidement, elle sombra complètement, basculant sur les genoux de Clarke. La blonde se positionna de manière à être le plus confortable possible et bougea le plaid de manière à la couvrir.

Tout en se concentrant sur le film, elle ne put empêcher sa main de jouer avec les cheveux de la brune. Quand le générique arriva, son regard glissa sur la brune. Elle était tellement paisible quand elle dormait. Ses traits étaient détendus. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Clarke s'enleva discrètement pour aller chercher son carnet à croquis. Elle adorait dessiner. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face et dessina la brune pendant son sommeil. Alors qu'elle le finalisait, la brune se réveilla en sursaut. Clarke se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. En agissant ainsi, elle attira le regard de la brune sur le dessin.

Lexa : Tu m'as dessinée ?

Clarke ne put empêcher que quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur son visage. Elle avait clairement été pris en flag'. Le sourire qui s'afficha chez son interlocutrice prouva qu'elle l'avait compris. Le seul avantage, c'était qu'elle semblait avoir oublié son cauchemar.

Clarke : Je ne l'aurai pas exactement dit comme ça

Lexa : Ah oui ? Et comment tu l'aurais dit ?

Tout en parlant, Lexa s'était avancé pour subtiliser le dessin. S'en suivit une bataille pour le dessin. Clarke rougissait rien qu'à l'idée que Lexa le voit. La blonde faisait toujours ressortir ses émotions dans ses dessins. Et elle ne voulait pas que la brune le voit, pas maintenant.

En luttant, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent coller l'une à l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres même pas. Les deux se stoppèrent d'un coup, se perdant dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Clarke en oublia tout, le dessin, la raison de cette « bagarre », ses peurs et ses espoirs. Seul le regard de Lexa comptait. Elle se sentait attirer par la jeune femme, tel un aimant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son visage se rapprocha, imperceptiblement.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Clarke ferma les yeux, approfondissant le baiser. Une explosion de sentiment eut lieu dans tout son être. La brune répondit à son baiser, demandant même l'accès à sa langue, que Clarke lui donna volontiers.

Soudainement, Lexa se recula, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Un air d'épouvante s'afficha sur son visage, blessant Clarke plus que de raison. Mais après tout, à quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ? Elle l'avait brisé, sa réaction était normale, non ?

Lexa : Tu devrais y aller…s'il te plait.

 **§§§**

 **Un petit peu plus court que d'habitude mais enfin le début du CLEXA ! Yeah ! Bon, c'était rapide je sais, mais ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour mon silence radio la semaine dernière. En fait, mon ordi est tombé en panne. Je n'avais donc plus rien pour écrire. Heureusement, je suis arrivée chez mes parents, donc je peux vous poster la suite aujourd'hui. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire réparer (il a quand même 7 ans :S). Je vais voir pour investir dans un autre. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres ne sont plus publiés ne manière régulière.**

 **J'espère que Noël s'est bien passé pour vous ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Skippy1701 : J'avoue que c'était pas cool. Je vais essayer de faire mieux aujourd'hui !**

 **MelleOcelote : C'est hyper difficile de se défaire d'une certitude, surtout quand ça fait des années qu'elle rythme notre vie. En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, je suis contente si ça t'a plu !**

 **Edas44 : Il ne faut jamais avoir de certitudes avec moi eheh**

 **DroDrov : Dans sa tête, elle a quand même tué le copain de sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle était jalouse. On est tous d'accord que c'est faux mais c'est ce qu'elle pense. A Clarke de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe.**

 **Sparkle742 : Le gros problème de Clarke, du moins dans mon histoire, c'est qu'elle ne réfléchit pas, elle agit. Et après elle s'en veut. J'espère qu'elle va un peu remonter dans ton estime au cours de ce chapitre !**

 **Jdidine : Merci à toi, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Et toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir fait patienter**

 **Guest : C'est exactement ça, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour**

 **Guest2 : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction plaît aux gens**

 **Heda-Syssi : Lexa l'aime, elle va forcément vouloir lui pardonner. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 9

Les jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que Lexa lui avait demandé de quitter l'appartement. Cette soirée avait été chargé en émotions. Clarke ne savait plus comment agir. C'était peut-être lâche de rester dans son coin mais elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'était d'empirer encore une fois la situation. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, Lexa s'était confié. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se retenir de l'embrasser ? Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté. En un instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que les lèvres de la brune. Elles l'avaient attirée comme un aimant.

Sa réaction hantait encore son esprit des semaines après. Elle avait refusé d'en parler, ni à ses meilleures amies, ni à Lincoln. Évidemment que sa réaction était compréhensible. Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Parce qu'elle avait répondu. C'est comme donner un gâteau à un enfant et lui retirer après avoir goûté la première bouchée.

Par téléphone, la blonde avait essayé de reprendre contact, de s'excuser pour son comportement. Elle n'avait reçu qu'une seule réponse, celle qu'elle relisait chaque jour depuis.

« Je suis désolée aussi. Mais j'ai juste besoin de temps. Tu peux m'accorder ça ? »

Alors elle l'avait fait. Coupant tout contact. La blonde n'imaginait pas combien ce serait dur. Mais elle avait suffisamment merdé pour ne pas en rajouter. Cependant, le silence durait. Sans jamais s'interrompre.

C'est Octavia qui mit fin au silence, sans même le savoir. Cette dernière débarqua un week-end pour l'informer qu'ils avaient besoin de leurs témoins pour préparer la cérémonie. Au programme, il y avait le choix du traiteur, du fleuriste. Apparemment, les deux fiancées n'arrivaient pas à se décider donc pour trancher, ils comptaient sur les témoins. Et aucune excuse n'avait été accepté.

Sauf que Clarke allait revoir Lexa, passer sa journée à proximité sans pouvoir rompre sa promesse. La journée promettait d'être un véritable calvaire. Depuis qu'elle le savait, la blonde redoutait cette fameuse journée. Et forcément, quand on redoute un jour, il arrive encore plus vite que prévu.

Voilà pourquoi elle était au café aujourd'hui, lieu de rendez-vous pour tout le groupe. Le problème c'est que Lexa était la seule présente. Et comment se mettre à la même table sans lui adresser la parole ? Ne prendrait-elle pas son respect de sa promesse pour du sarcasme ? La jeune fille en était là de ses réflexions quand la brune l'aperçut. Dans un sourire, elle l'invita à la rejoindre.

Clarke n'en menait pas large. Il était difficile de savoir comment agir dans ce genre de situation. Lexa dû le sentir puisqu'elle entama la conversation d'elle-même.

Lexa : Bonjour Clarke, comment vas-tu ?

La brune avait toujours eu une façon unique de prononcer son nom qui la faisait frissonner. Avec la brune, elle se sentait unique. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est le sourire qui accompagnait cette simple phrase. Comme si de son côté, il n'y avait aucun malaise. C'est donc d'un ton hésitant qu'elle répondit, échangeant pendant quelques minutes des banalités. Cet échange était vraiment surréaliste. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées pendant des semaines et elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux à converser à propos de la pluie et du beau temps.

Rapidement, l'inconfort de la situation prit le dessus. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Clarke se concentrait sur sa boisson, cherchant un moyen de relancer la conversation. Ce blanc la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle allait vraiment tuer Octavia. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. En parlant de sa meilleure amie, comment se faisait-il que cette dernière ne soit pas arrivée ? Rapidement, elle chercha une horloge du regard. Les deux fiancés, Raven et Nyko avaient 20 minutes de retard. Si un seul était concerné, ça aurait pu être plausible. Mais que les quatre soient en retard ?

Clarke soupira en fermant les yeux quand la réalisation la frappa, attirant le regard de Lexa. Elle allait vraiment la tuer. Elle regarda rapidement son téléphone avant de reprendre la parole.

Clarke : Je présume que tu n'as pas de nouvelles ni de Lincoln, ni de Nyko ?

Lexa la regarda étonner avant de vérifier son téléphone et au passage l'heure. Elle fronça rapidement les sourcils avant que son regard ne s'éclaire. Elle aussi venait de comprendre.

Lexa : Tu en as parlé à Octavia ?

Clarke : Non je ne lui ai rien dis.

Lexa : J'en ai parlé à Lincoln, qui a certainement dû en parler à sa fiancée.

Clarke : Ce qui expliquerait les remarques de cette dernière…

En effet, depuis quelques semaines, O' passait son temps à parler de Lexa, où demander si Clarke avait eu des nouvelles.

Lexa : On dirait qu'ils ont décidé qu'il fallait qu'on se reparle. Je présume que ça ne sert à rien de les attendre. On va faire un tour ?

Clarke : Ca ne te dérange pas qu'ils nous aient piégé ?

Lexa : Pas vraiment… A vrai dire, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de t'envoyer un message sans trouver comment relancer la conversation. Je dois avouer que ça m'arrange en fait.

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à se promener, à discuter, rigoler. Si les premières minutes furent étranges, au fur et à mesure, les deux jeunes femmes se détendirent, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan. Elles n'avaient jamais pu se faire la tête très longtemps. Qu'importe la volonté, le destin les rapprochait toujours. Et pour la première fois, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'était vraiment entière qu'avec Lexa. Comment avait-elle pu se convaincre toutes ses années que ce n'était que de l'amitié ?

Après la balade, elles décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble et même d'aller à la patinoire. La journée se passa ainsi. Le temps filait à une allure. Seuls leurs rires comptaient, elles étaient seules au monde. Aucune des deux n'avait pensé à appeler Octavia ou Lincoln pour obtenir des informations. Elles avaient déjà oublié.

La tombée de la nuit était arrivée, les surprenant. Cette journée était la meilleure que Clarke ait passé depuis sept ans. Tout ça à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Clarke : Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte. Bien trop vite, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble de la brune. Alors que la blonde allait la saluer, Lexa prit la parole. Sa voix n'était pas très assurée, comme si elle se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet.

Lexa : Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ce soir-là ?

Cette question serait forcément arrivée à un moment ou un autre. Elle y avait même réfléchi. Mais la blonde en avait peur. Elle avait peur que sa réponse fasse fuir Lexa encore un peu plus loin. Elle avait peur de ne jamais la récupérer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui devait la vérité. Advienne que pourra.

Clarke : Honnêtement ? Parce que ça fait des années que j'en rêve sans oser me l'avouer, parce que je ne suis complète que lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime depuis qu'on se connaît même si j'étais trop lâche pour me l'avouer.

Un immense sourire lui répondit. Rien que pour le voir encore, elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde, elle irait jusqu'à décrocher la lune. Son coeur fit un bond quand Lexa posa sa main sur la sienne avant de reprendre la parole.

Lexa : Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu dises ces mots. Mais ça va trop vite. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, tu me haïssais. Et maintenant tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

Clarke : Je me déteste tellement pour ma faiblesse. Je me hais pour ces mots que j'ai pu prononcer. Je t'ai reproché des choses fausses parce que j'avais peur. Le jour où je me suis réveillée, j'ai directement demandé à ma mère comment toi tu allais. J'étais tellement soulagé quand j'ai appris que tu allais bien. C'est seulement après que j'ai demandé pour Finn. Quand j'ai su qu'il était mort, au fond de moi, j'étais soulagé que ce ne soit pas toi. Je n'ai pas pu le gérer. Quel monstre étais-je pour préférer la mort d'une personne à celle d'une autre ? Comment pouvais-je agir ainsi par rapport à celui que j'étais censée aimer ? C'était juste plus simple de te haïr toi plutôt que d'accepter ce que je ressentais. Parce que la mort de Finn m'a délivrée d'une relation dans laquelle je n'aurai jamais dû me trouver. Je t'ai forcé à endosser ma culpabilité. Je suis tellement désolée pour ça.

Lexa : Il me faudra du temps, pour me pardonner, nous pardonner, qu'on puisse enfin mettre cette histoire derrière nous. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulu. Je veux nous laisser une chance. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ma culpabilité m'empêchera d'aller trop vite. Seras-tu patiente pour moi ?

Clarke : Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je ne partirai plus. Et si je dois passer les dix prochaines années à te répéter que tu n'y es pour rien et à m'excuser, alors je le ferai. Je t'ai éloignée de moi une fois, je ne ferai plus jamais cette erreur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Alors que Lexa s'éloignait, elle s'arrêta pour revenir rapidement vers la blonde. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps d'énoncer son étonnement que la brune s'était penchée pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. C'était une promesse. Même si les fantômes du passé seraient là pour leur pourrir la vie, désormais, elles étaient ensembles.

 **§§§**

 **Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos compliments et vos remarques.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année, à l'année prochaine !**

 **Elwee**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui commence. Je vous souhaite une bonne santé et que vos projets se réalisent !**

 **Je tenais ensuite à m'excuser du retard. Comme je vous avais averti, mon ordinateur était en rade. Le nouveau est arrivé, nous pourrons donc reprendre un rythme normal. Par contre, je décale les jours de publications au dimanche. C'est plus facile à gérer pour moi.**

 **Encore merci de votre fidélité et place aux reviews :**

 **Skippy1701 : Merci ! Et malheureusement non, trop vieux. C'était reculé pour mieux sauter, j'ai donc investi.**

 **DroDrov : A deux, on est toujours plus forts. Espérons qu'elles écoutent l'adage cette fois.**

 **Edas44 : La tactique habituelle des amis. Parfois à double tranchant**

 **MelleOcelote : En fait, j'adore ce duo, je trouve qu'il marche tellement bien ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse écrire une histoire dessus sans cette complicité.**

 **Guest : Et la voilà, avec un peu de retard désolée !**

 **Heda-Syssi : Merci ! C'est pour ce genre de commentaires que je suis heureuse d'écrire. J'adore faire partager cette histoire et ça me motive encore plus quand je vois que ça plaît.**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 10 :

Quand Clarke avait revu ses amies, elle n'avait pas su choisir entre les remercier ou les tuer pour ce mauvais plan. Mais si elle était complètement honnête, la discussion avec Lexa lui avait fait du bien. Et au fond, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que c'était également le cas pour la brune.

Ses pensées furent très vite effacées par l'agitation de sa meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, c'était la veille du mariage. Et qui dit mariage, dit enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Pour l'occasion, la jeune fille avait été kidnappé par ses amies. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elles roulaient, Octavia avait les yeux bandés et commençait à s'impatienter.

Octavia : Sérieux les filles, on va arriver un jour ?

Raven : Quelle impatience ! Tu verras, ça vaut le coup.

Octavia ronchonna, faisant rire ses deux meilleures amies. A vrai dire, le lieu où elles se rendaient n'était pas si loin. Le temps de route était juste pour brouiller les pistes. Et surtout attendre les autres. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient demandées ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la brunette, une seule réponse était apparue. Dans la vie, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui faisait vibrer la jeune femme, si ce n'est les sports de combat, Lincoln et ses amies. Clarke avait eu l'idée de réunir tout ça pour une soirée.

Après échange avec les deux témoins de Lincoln, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour une activité commune avant la fin de soirée en célibataire : laser game.

Au loin, Clarke aperçut enfin le véhicule de Lexa, elle fit donc signe à Raven de se garer puis sortit de la voiture. Lexa était magnifique, elle semblait en tenu de combat. Elle avait vraiment pris l'activité au sérieux. Si la blonde s'était écoutée, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était trop tôt. Aussi, se contenta-t-elle d'un simple sourire.

Clarke : Vous avez réussi à brouiller les pistes ?

Lexa : Il ne se doute de rien. Et de votre côté ?

Clarke : Elle commence sérieusement à vouloir nous étriper.

Lexa : Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer en premier, on arrive derrière vous. L'intérêt c'est qu'ils ne se croisent vraiment qu'au dernier moment.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Heureusement, le responsable du laser game avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Ils avaient donc deux salles pour se préparer avant de se rejoindre. Ce soir, il y aurait deux équipes, la mariée contre le marié. Chacun accompagné par ses témoins.

Une fois dans la salle, sous les grognements d'Octavia qui s'impatientait, elles lui enlevèrent le bandeau.

Octavia : Clairement pas trop tôt. On est où là ?

Clarke : On aurait dû demander une prime de risque pour les demoiselles d'honneur ! On va faire un laser game.

Octavia : Génial !

Raven : Donc maintenant, on va te déguiser version combat, puis on s'équipera avant de commencer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, les deux filles lui firent des peintures de guerre sur le visage avant de se maquiller elles-mêmes. Chacune s'observa, elles prirent quelques selfies, à vrai dire, leur visage était vraiment amusant, surtout avec la tenue du laser game.

Responsable : Alors les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ?

Octavia : Plus que prête !

Responsable : Alors nous pouvons aller retrouver vos adversaires pour les explications.

Octavia était déjà dans le personnage et effectua un salut militaire, faisant rire le responsable et ses deux amies. Puis elles se retrouvèrent dans une deuxième salle où se trouvaient Lincoln, Lexa et Nyko. Octavia se stoppa net, ouvrant grand la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Lincoln n'était pas en reste, sa stupéfaction était tout aussi drôle. Dès qu'elle recouvra ses esprits, elle se jeta sur son fiancé pour l'embrasser, faisant encore une fois rire les autres participants.

Un son attira l'attention de Clarke, le rire de Lexa. Il était magnifique. La blonde sentit sa gorge s'assécher en voyant cette dernière. Un masque noir était peint sur son visage. Il mettait en valeur ses yeux. Une pointe de désir naquit au creux de son ventre, elle fut incapable d'esquiver le moindre geste. Lexa se tourna soudain vers elle, quand elle se rendit compte du regard de la blonde, un sourire mutin vînt s'afficher sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'approche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Lexa : Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît Princesse ?

Ces quelques mots lui déclenchèrent des frissons sur tout le corps. Cette femme aurait sa peau. Un grand sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la brune, elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait chez la blonde et semblait même s'en amuser.

Octavia lâcha enfin Lincoln pour leur sauter dans les bras. Lexa eut juste le temps de se décaler pour ne pas affronter la tornade brune.

Octavia : C'est génial ! Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Raven : Rassures toi, ce n'est que le début. Avant tout, on doit exploser l'équipe de ton cher et tendre.

Lexa : Dans tes rêves Raven !

Nyko : On est là pour le couvrir, il ne craint rien !

Clarke s'approcha discrètement de Lexa et posa sa main dans son dos pour attirer son attention. Assez bas pour distraire Lexa et surtout, qu'on se demande si c'était encore vraiment son dos. Puis elle murmura à son tour.

Clarke : Si vous êtes si sûrs de gagner, que dirais-tu de parier avec moi Heda ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je gagne si notre équipe remporte ?

Clarke : Ce que tu veux.

Un sourire mutin apparut sur le visage de la brune. Elles étaient clairement en train de flirter. Le ton de Lexa se fit plus grave.

Lexa : Je te propose que celle qui perd doit une faveur à l'autre, n'importe laquelle, qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser.

Clarke accepta d'un hochement de tête avant de se concentrer sur le responsable. Ce dernier était en train de finir les consignes. Puis il les fit rentrer dans la salle.

Très vite, la blonde aperçut qu'il y avait un étage. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches et se positionna en snipeur. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide que les autres, sa seule chance, c'était d'attaquer en traître. La blonde jubila presque lorsqu'elle arriva à toucher Lexa. Cette dernière semblait chercher d'où provenait le tir. Après quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à toucher Lincoln et Nyko également. Mais elle ne trouvait plus la brune. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main l'attraper. Elle sentit un souffle contre son cou, et un corps dans son dos.

Lexa : Alors Princesse, on n'est pas loyal ?

Clarke : Nous n'avions défini aucune règle.

Un bruit se fit entendre alors que son gilet s'éteignit. Lexa était venue pour jouer. Il allait devenir difficile de se contenir avec la brune si proche. Elle sentit la brune lui mordiller l'oreille, lui déclenchant un soupir avant de s'éloigner dans un rire.

Lexa : On est quitte.

Mais Clarke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa le bras afin de la forcer à se rapprocher. Plus rien ne comptait, ni le jeu, ni le pari, ni ses amies. Seules les yeux de Lexa et le désir qu'elle avait fait naître. La blonde attrapa Lexa par la nuque, pour la rapprocher encore. Qu'une chose ne comptait désormais, c'était ces lèvres qui l'appelait. Cette dernière devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'elle lâcha son arme pour attraper Clarke par les hanches et la rapprocher. A croire qu'elles étaient encore trop loin. Lexa se pencha, se laissant attirer par les lèvres de sa blonde.

Alors qu'elles allaient s'embrasser, la lumière se ralluma brutalement, les coupant dans leur élan. Le jeu était terminé. Il fallait regagner la salle. Clarke en grogna de frustration. Lexa lui caressa la joue avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Lexa : Allez Princesse, on va voir qui a gagné.

Alors qu'elles se rendaient ensemble dans la salle, elles croisèrent les autres membres de leur équipe respective. Chacun débattant du match, de ses tirs réussis et surtout, des tirs qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir.

Responsable : Alors, l'équipe gagnante est ...

 **§§§**

 **On est d'accord, la manière de couper est complètement abrupte mais c'est parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour vous ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vous propose de choisir la fin de la phrase. Laissez une petite review pour me donner le nom de la gagnante du pari. Soit Lexa, soit Clarke. Je vous laisse décider de la suite.**

 **A votre avis, qu'est-ce que la gagnante va bien pouvoir demander ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Elwee**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous promets que ma vie est un sketch en ce moment. J'ai voulu attendre le maximum avant d'écrire cette suite pour avoir vos retours. Sauf que je suis tombée en panne de voiture dimanche dernier (et surtout, bonne année hein). Je n'ai donc pas pu rentrer chez moi pour écrire. Quand j'ai enfin pu commencer, je suis tombée malade (grippe). Et maintenant j'enchaîne avec la sciatique… J'ai l'impression de vous sortir des excuses alors que ça s'est vraiment tout enchaîné. Enfin bref, je vous remercie de me lire malgré les délais parfois long entre deux chapitres.**

 **Bon, actuellement on est à égalité complète mais quand j'ai commencé à rédiger ce chapitre, on avait une gagnante, je suis donc partie sur ce principe-là !**

 **J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire quand même, malgré que la gagnante n'est peut-être pas celle que vous espériez !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 11 :

Responsable : Alors l'équipe gagnante est...celle de la mariée ! Félicitations les filles

Octavia : Yeah ! On vous a explosé !

Les différents participants ne purent contenir leur fou rire devant les gamineries d'Octavia. Même le responsable de la salle esquissa un sourire à cette image. Pendant ce temps-là, Clarke adressa un clin d'oeil à sa brune. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait donc droit à une faveur. Son sourire s'effaça malgré tout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait gagné. Certes, la brune ne pourrait rien refuser mais toute la difficulté provenait du fait de ne pas pousser trop fort, trop vite.

Sentant sans doute son changement d'humeur, Lexa s'approcha d'elle. Tandis que leurs amis étaient en train de comparer les résultats de chacun, elles s'octroyaient encore une fois leur petite bulle à elles deux.

Lexa : Alors Princesse, que vas-tu me demander ?

Clarke : Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait tout de suite. Il va te falloir être patiente pour moi Heda.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre ses amis et récupérer sa propre fiche. Elle sentait le regard de la brune sur elle. Que pouvait-elle bien demander sans paraître trop présomptueuse ? Sans gâcher ce qu'elles commençaient juste à reconstruire ? C'est l'équipe adverse qui la tira de ses pensées en voyant son propre score.

Nyko : Non mais tu t'étais mise où ? Tu nous as laminé alors qu'on t'a à peine touché !

Lincoln : Un véritable sniper !

Clarke : Que voulez-vous les garçons, j'ai utilisé le terrain à mon avantage

Lincoln : En fait tu te planquais dans les étages ?

Clarke : Eh ! Je ne me planquai pas ! Je profitai juste de votre engouement pour vous piéger d'en haut.

Nyko : Merde...On aurait dû penser à monter

Lexa : Vous inquiétez pas les gars, j'y ai pensé, enfin seulement sur la fin..

Lincoln : Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on serait venus t'aider !

Lexa : Oh je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aide là-haut

La brune laissa un regard couler vers la blonde. Cette dernière commençait à rougir en repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieu. Clairement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide. Et même, heureusement qu'elles étaient seules. Raven prit la parole, sauvant Clarke du regard moqueur de sa brune.

Raven : Bon je ne voudrai pas vous précipiter mais la suite des réjouissances nous attend. On vous a fait un cadeau en vous réunissant pour cette activité, mais maintenant, place à la vraie fiesta, chacun de son côté. Et interdiction de vous revoir avant le mariage !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Raven attrapa le bras de Clarke et d'Octavia pour les entraîner loin de cette salle. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, le programme qu'elles avaient concocté ne laissait guère le temps de ralentir.

Elles enchaînèrent sur un escape game puis un barathon. L'alcool aidant, le dernier défi de la soirée fut de défiler en déguisement de licorne et de récupérer le plus de numéros possibles. Cette soirée se déroula sous les rires des trois amies et fut immortalisé tout le long par des photos dossiers.

Finalement, les trois jeunes filles rentrèrent chez Clarke. Avec l'alcool qu'elles avaient ingurgité, il était hors de question de reprendre la route. Et puis c'était le plus proche. Demain, le mariage aurait lieu et elles n'auraient pas une minute de repos le temps de tout faire. Il était donc plus que nécessaire de se reposer.

Pourtant, la blonde ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la brune. Elle avait gagné le pari certes, mais elle n'avait aucune fichu idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien demander. La jeune fille ne voulait pas paraître trop entreprenante, pourtant, c'est exactement ce que Lexa avait fait pendant ce jeu.

Si la partie n'avait duré que quelques secondes de plus, Lexa l'aurait embrassé, elle en était certaine. Il devenait si difficile de rester raisonnable en sa présence.

Trop rapidement, le réveil sonna annonça le début de cette journée marathon. Un concert de grognements et de protestations s'éleva dans l'appartement. La nuit avait clairement été trop courte. Et la gueule de bois n'allait pas les aider.

Heureusement, les deux demoiselles d'honneur avaient pensé à ce lendemain difficile et prévu un allié de taille. Ce dernier était déjà présent et n'avait apparemment aucune pitié pour les trois jeunes femmes. Les volets s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant pénétrer les rayons du soleil.

Ce que Clarke et Raven n'avaient pas prévu en revanche, c'était le caractère expéditif de leur allié. Apparemment, les trois jeunes filles étaient trop lentes pour lui. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle un sceau d'eau froide leur atterrit dessus, arrachant cris et insultes.

Raven : Bordel Bell', j'vais te massacrer

Bellamy : Vous m'aviez demandé de vous réveiller impérativement à cette heure-là. Pas ma faute si vous vous faites trop vieilles pour supporter un lendemain de soirée.

C'est en riant qu'il s'échappa vers la cuisine, évitant de justesse un oreiller lancé par sa plus jeune sœur. En véritable gentleman, il prépara le p'tit déj' pendant que les trois filles passèrent à la douche.

Le reste de la matinée passa à toute allure. Surtout pour Octavia. Il fallait mettre la robe, passer chez le coiffeur, la maquilleuse. Les minutes et les heures défilèrent jusqu'à qu'il soit enfin l'heure. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient désormais devant l'église. Après un dernier regard, les deux demoiselles d'honneur rentrèrent. Laissant Octavia et son frère en arrière. Les deux jeunes gens n'ayant plus de parents, Octavia avait demandé à son frère que ce soit lui qui se tienne à son bras. Ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais mais cette demande l'avait ému. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, il s'était occupé d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui la conduirait à son fiancé.

En entrant dans l'église, Clarke chercha la brune, elle se tenait à côté de Lincoln et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le même qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois.

Rapidement, la musique se mit en route, laissant apparaître les deux frères et sœurs. L'émotion pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. Et même Lincoln, qui arborait toujours un visage neutre, laissait transparaître la joie.

Aujourd'hui, sa meilleure amie se mariait. Rien ne viendrait gâcher cette journée. Ni le passé, ni les doutes, ni même la colère. Aujourd'hui était un jour de joie et de bonheur. En voyant sa meilleure amie s'approcher, Clarke se promit de laisser ses questions concernant Lexa en suspens. Aujourd'hui était un jour sacré.

La cérémonie fut tout en émotions. Tous les convives étaient éblouis par une seule chose, le bonheur qui transpirait de ce couple. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva quand les deux mariés s'embrassèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ensemble des convives se retrouvait dans la salle des fêtes. L'ambiance battait son plein. Les duos se formaient et se déformaient au gré des musiques. Un mouvement à sa droite la sortit de sa rêverie. Lexa était là, toujours avec son éternel sourire.

Lexa : Tu m'accorderais une danse Princesse ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir.

Sa main vînt trouver celle de sa partenaire alors qu'un slow raisonnait dans la salle. Sa tête se nicha dans le cou de Lexa alors qu'elles se laissaient emporter par la musique. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible il y a quelques mois. Et pourtant, c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se sentit entière. Clarke était à sa place dans les bras de la brune. Cette dernière avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, emporté par l'instant.

Clarke ne sut dire combien de musiques et de temps s'écoulèrent. Elle profitait de l'instant, elle profitait de sa brune, tant qu'elle pouvait encore. C'est un rock endiablé qui les sortit de leurs pensées. Rapidement, elles regagnèrent leurs places, souriantes.

Clarke fixa Lexa quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur sous le coup du stress. Ce moment était unique. La blonde était certaine d'une chose, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la brune, elle était devenue son monde. Avait-elle seulement cesser de l'être un jour ?

Clarke : Hum, j'ai trouvé quelle faveur je vais te demander.

Lexa : Oh vraiment ? Je suis curieuse de l'entendre alors.

Clarke : Est-ce que tu m'accorderais juste une journée, une journée rien qu'à nous ? Tu es libre de dire non

Lexa : Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Clarke : Je ne ferai jamais rien contre ta volonté, plus maintenant. Alors si cette journée doit exister, je veux que tu la souhaites, pas qu'elle te soit imposé par un pari.

Ce pari était une excuse. Si Clarke voulait que leur relation devienne plus, elle ne pouvait clairement pas la commencer par une obligation. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que la brune accepte de passer cette journée avec elle, de lui confier l'organisation. Clarke la voulait elle, et pour ça, elle avait besoin que la brune le veuille également. C'était le premier pas. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que la réponse était aussi stressante. La blonde venait de proposer un rencard, c'était évident.

Lexa lui prit les mains, dans son regard brillait une lueur qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire naître avec cette simple demande. Un mélange de joie, d'espoir et de reconnaissance.

Lexa : J'accepte. Je veux passer cette journée avec toi. Je veux réapprendre à te connaître. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est important pour moi que tu ne te serves pas de ton gain pour m'imposer cette journée.

 **§§§**

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (promis je serai à l'heure cette fois!) avec le point de vue de Lexa !**

 **Bonne semaine !**

 **Elwee**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (et à l'heure, ça se fête non ?). Évidemment, on se retrouve pour le fameux rencard, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point.**

 **Skippy1701 : Et j'ai même réussi à enchaîner sur un rhume, je crois que je vais hiberner moi ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **MlleOcelote : Non, par contre le cheminement aurait sans doute été différent. Clarke a pas mal à se faire pardonner, alors c'était un peu compliqué à imposer un rencard.**

 **Edas44 : Enfin on avance dans l'histoire !**

 **Guest : Et la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 12 :

 _Point de vue Lexa_

Elle devrait détester Clarke. Anya n'avait cessé de lui répéter. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et lorsque la blonde s'éloignait, le manque se faisait sentir immédiatement. Aussi lorsque cette dernière avait proposé cette journée, alors qu'elle aurait pu l'imposer avec ce pari, elle n'avait pu refuser.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui la brune tournait en rond depuis des heures. Quand elle avait demandé à cette dernière comment elle devait venir, elle avait eu comme seule réponse : « viens comme tu es, faut juste que ce soit confortable. ». Vraiment. Le slogan mcdo ? C'était ça qui devait l'aider ?

Anya : Sérieux, tu vas tourner en rond pendant longtemps ? Elle t'a dit ce que tu veux, alors tu prends jeans / tee-shirt et l'affaire est réglée.

Lexa : Rappelle moi pourquoi tu es célibataire avec autant de romantisme ?

Anya : Je suis morte de rire. En attendant, moi je ne sors pas avec une fille qui m'a accusée d'avoir tué son petit-copain parce qu'elle n'assumait pas ses sentiments. Elle n'est pas fiable. A cause d'elle, tu as été plus bas que terre et tu ne serais plus là si je n'étais pas rentrée plus tôt ce jour-là. Alors excuses moi de ne pas sauter de joie en te voyant lui courir après.

La répartie avait fait mal. Elle la ramenait des années en arrière. Le seul jour où Lexa avait abandonné, avait baissé les bras. Après ça, elle s'était persuadée que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et pourtant, il avait suffi que la blonde réapparaisse pour détruire toutes ses défenses. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, le moment où Clarke l'avait embrassé, après qu'elle lui ait raconté son passé, avait définitivement détruit les défenses qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à construire. Elle avait donc fait la seule chose dont elle était capable à ce moment-là, fuir.

Pourtant, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir revenir vers la blonde, qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe si son cœur ne pourrait souffrir une nouvelle déception. Inconsciemment, la brune passa son pouce contre son poignet droit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait senti la moindre aspérité, signe de son passé difficile après la mort de Costia, le début de sa chute. Si elle regardait bien, Lexa pouvait encore deviner les estafilades qui avaient longtemps striées cette partie de son corps.

Cela avait marqué le début de sa chute. Un appel à l'aide silencieux qui n'avait pas été entendu. Mais est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose si quelqu'un s'en était aperçu plus tôt ? Il avait fallu qu'elle touche le fond avant de pouvoir remonter. Aujourd'hui, c'était un rappel. Qu'importe la noirceur du tunnel, il y a toujours la lumière au bout. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Anya, mais maintenant, sa lumière était Clarke. Elle pouvait la pousser vers le haut comme la détruire. A cet instant, Lexa avait peur. Non pas de cette journée, mais du pouvoir qu'elle avait accordé à Clarke, depuis toujours.

Lexa ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Anya avait disparu, jusqu'à se retrouver avec un tas de vêtements dans les bras. La brune dévisagea sa sœur, une seconde avant elle lui reprochait cette sortie et maintenant elle l'aidait à trouver sa tenue. La réponse se trouvait dans le regard de la plus grande des deux sœurs. Il était inquiet. Elle l'avait vu basculé, elle l'avait vu dans son pire moment. Anya ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais sa petite sœur savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir vu les premiers signes, de ne pas avoir compris assez tôt. Aussi, quand elle l'avait vu basculer dans ses souvenirs, elle était sans doute parti chercher cet ensemble pour la distraire de sombres pensées.

Lexa : Merci Sis', je présume que ça sera parfait

Anya : Aller va t'habiller et conquérir ta princesse.

La plus jeune s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Au final, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que sa blonde n'arrive. Anya avait plutôt bien choisi, un débardeur noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et un jean gris clair. C'était confortable et lui allait plutôt bien.

Lexa prit le temps de se coiffer et de se faire des tresses, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de commandant, après tout, ça lui donnait une allure de chef de guerre. Et si Clarke semblait moqueuse quand elle disait ça, au fond, Lexa l'avait vu l'observer plus que de raison quand elle avait cette coiffure.

La brune était en train de se maquiller quand elle entendit des voix en bas. Clarke devait être arriver. Rapidement, elle finit sa tâche pour se rendre vers le salon. Cependant, elle se stoppa dans sa course quand elle entendit le ton d'Anya, cette dernière semblait énerver.

Anya : Tu crois tout savoir parce qu'elle t'a raconté une partie de ce qu'elle a vécu ? La vérité, c'est que tu es loin de savoir tout le mal que tu lui as fait. Alors si tu es là pour jouer une fois encore avec elle, je ne te raterai pas cette fois.

Clarke : Tu n'imagines pas combien je m'en veux pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas tout, je sais juste ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire. Et quand elle sera prête à me raconter le reste, je serai là pour l'écouter et l'épauler. En attendant, je ne peux qu'être là pour elle et essayer de me faire pardonner pour mes actions passées. J'ai été stupide, je n'ai aucune excuse et je le sais. Aujourd'hui j'ai conscience de ce que j'ai failli perdre alors crois-moi, je ne ferai plus deux fois la même erreur. Et le jour où je me rendrai compte que ma présence est insupportable pour elle, est trop douloureuse, je disparaîtrais de sa vie.

Anya : La réponse n'est pas toujours la fuite.

Lexa se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Anya lui adressa un petit sourire. Même si la conversation semblait houleuse, elle semblait décider à laisser une petite chance à la blonde. Une chose était certaine, elle n'avait pas intérêt à se planter cette fois.

Clarke : Hey Lex' ! Ta tenue est parfaite !

Lexa : Parfaite pour notre journée ou pour toi ?

Lexa s'était rapprochée de l'entrée, embarquant sa blonde à sa suite. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette journée démarre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prédit, c'est que la blonde répondrait à sa question, murmurant à son oreille, avant de se diriger dehors.

Clarke : Les deux Heda, les deux.

Le ton employé lui déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, il était désormais évident que c'était bel et bien un rencard. La tenue de Clarke la mettait clairement en valeur. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle la suivit à l'extérieur.

Lexa : Bye Anya !

Pendant tout le trajet, Clarke avait refusé d'avouer leur destination, ne faisant qu'accroître la curiosité de la brune. Au final, vu sa surprise en arrivant, la blonde avait eu raison de garder la surprise. Elles étaient face à un ranch.

Clarke : Je présume que tu as deviné le programme de la journée. On part en randonnée. Évidemment, je te réserve quelques surprises.

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, la blonde se dirigea vers l'accueil du ranch. Lexa la regarda faire quelques secondes. Elle la connaissait tellement bien. Il n'y avait qu'à cheval qu'elle se sentait complètement libre. Au moment où elle sortait de la voiture, Clarke l'interpella.

Clarke : Au fait Lexa, tu pourrais prendre les deux sacs dans le coffre le temps que je règle les détails ?

Lexa : Je m'en charge Princesse !

Dans le coffre se trouvait deux sacs de rando. Sans plus attendre, elle s'en saisit pour rejoindre Clarke. De son côté, elle avait dû régler les détails puisque deux chevaux les attendaient. Chacune des deux jeunes filles se saisit d'un sac avant de se mettre en selle.

La randonnée du matin avait été idyllique. Elles avaient profité des plats pour faire la course, elles avaient discuté et profité du paysage. Même si les années s'étaient écoulées, elles avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais été séparé tellement leurs échanges étaient simples.

Clarke : Je te propose de nous arrêter là pour manger. Tu t'occupes des chevaux pendant que je prépare ?

Lexa : Bah alors Princesse, on délègue pas mal aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : Si tu veux je m'en occupe pendant que tu profites du paysage, c'était pour aller plus vite.

Lexa : Clarke, je plaisante, je m'occupe des chevaux, gère le festin.

Les deux chevaux furent desseller histoire qu'ils puissent également profiter de la pause déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'ils aient tout ce qu'il fallait, la brune rejoignit Clarke. Cette dernière s'était surpassée, un pique nique était installé.

Lexa : Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi les sacs étaient si lourd

Clarke : J'en ai trop fait ?

Lexa : Non c'est parfait.

Et effectivement, les deux jeunes filles firent honneur au pique-nique. Clarke avait parfaitement calculé parce qu'à la fin du repas, il ne resta plus grand-chose à rapporter, si ce n'est les déchets.

Clarke : La suite du programme devrait te plaire, il y a une petite rivière un peu plus loin, ça te dit de te baigner ?

Lexa : Je ne suis pas certaine que j'apprécie de finir la balade trempée.

Clarke : Peut-être que j'ai demandé à ta sœur de rajouter un maillot de bain et une serviette dans ton sac.

Lexa : Tout ça pour me voir en maillot ?

La blonde piqua un fard tandis que Lexa se dirigeait vers son sac afin de s'habiller. Tout avait été prévu, elle trouva son maillot, la crème solaire et même deux serviettes. Cette constatation lui arracha un sourire, sa Clarke avait vraiment tout mit en œuvre pour en faire une journée parfaite.

Rapidement, elle rejoignit l'eau, attendant que Clarke arrive également, ce qui ne tarda pas. Si elle était honnête, elle avouerait que voir la blonde en maillot de bain ne la laissait clairement pas indifférente.

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à nager, s'éclabousser. Juste profiter de la journée en somme. Cette journée était juste parfaite.

Quand Lexa commença à frissonner, elle sortit de l'eau pour aller s'étendre sur l'herbe et profiter du soleil. La blonde ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Clarke : Je m'étais promis de ne pas aborder le sujet pour ne pas gâcher la journée mais clairement, ce maillot de bain ne m'aide pas à garder les idées claires. Depuis notre baiser échangé chez toi et le presque baiser du laser game, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à nous. Je sais que mes mots d'il y a sept ans sont impardonnables, et crois moi je m'en veux chaque jour un peu plus quand j'apprends par quoi je t'ai fait passé. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me tenir loin de toi. Pourtant, pour toi je pourrais le faire. Demande le moi et je te laisserai tranquille. J'ai été égoïste pour plusieurs vies. J'étais persuadée qu'en insistant je faisais ce qui était de mieux pour toi mais au final, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Alors si tu le souhaites, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je partirai.

Lexa n'avait jamais vu sa blonde aussi fragile. Cela faisait deux fois que la blonde la faisait passer avant elle. D'abord en lui laissant le choix pour aujourd'hui et maintenant en lui proposant de s'effacer. La brune se redressa pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait plus. Si elle l'avait détesté, elle ne pouvait nier que la voir maintenant la remplissait de joie. Lexa avait également repensé à leurs moments depuis qu'elles s'étaient revues et rapprochées. Au final, ça lui faisait plus de bien que de mal. Mais avant de pouvoir lui dire tout ça, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête sur son passé.

Lexa : Je ne t'ai raconté qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'imagines pas dans quels abysses tes mots et mes actes m'ont conduit. Cela fait sept ans que je ne fais que survivre.

Clarke : Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que juste survivre.

Lexa : J'ai voulu lutter, m'éloigner de toi après le mal que tu m'avais fait. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus.

Lexa se pencha vers la blonde, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de se justifier pour déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement, les laissant à bout de souffle.

Lexa : On devrait parler, vraiment. Aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Mais s'il doit y avoir un nous, tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement pendant ton absence. Si tu veux aller plus loin, je veux que ce soit en connaissance de cause.

Clarke : Je te l'ai dit, je ne partirai plus, sauf si tu me le demandes explicitement. Je ne fuirai plus. Maintenant, c'est toi et moi. Si tu souhaites t'ouvrir et me dire ce que j'ai manqué, je t'écouterai. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne partirai pas. C'est une promesse.

 **§§§**

 **Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors ce rencard ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review ou si vous aviez imaginé autre chose comme rencard (voir comme fin de chapitre).**

 **La semaine prochaine, on se retrouve avec cette fameuse discussion. Je vous avoue que ce ne sera pas le chapitre le plus fun. Mais je vous rassure, je vous réserve un peu de Clexa pour atténuer le drama.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Elwee**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse du retard mais il était malheureusement nécessaire. Ce chapitre fut très difficile à écrire parce qu'assez personnel. Je vous annonce de suite, il est très noir. Pourtant, il y a quand même une touche d'espoir.**

 **Edas44 : Je t'avoue que ce serait mon rêve ce type de rencard ! Tu n'es pas loin, je te laisse découvrir.**

 **Skippy1701 : Il en aura fallu du temps ! Mais avec autant de bagage, ça ne pouvait être si simple, heureusement, la patience a été récompensée**

 **DroDrov : Clarke se sent coupable de ses mots, elle a un peu de mal à remarquer que les deux souhaitent la même chose. Alors elle laisse une porte de sortie à Lexa.**

 **Guest : Merci à toi !**

 **§§§**

Chapitre 13 :

Les deux jeunes filles avaient simplement profiter du reste de la balade avant de rendre les chevaux. Pourtant, le poids des non-dits se faisait sentir. Bien que Clarke ait essayé de mettre de côté cette discussion à venir pour profiter de sa brune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce que Lexa allait lui raconter. Et apparemment, la brune était également prise dans ses pensées.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le cheval de la brune se fasse surprendre et parte au galop, profitant de l'inattention de sa cavalière. Clarke talonna sa propre monture pour se mettre à la poursuite du fuyard. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir malgré les essais de sa cavalière pour le faire s'arrêter. Le cheval de la blonde sembla se prendre au jeu puisqu'il accéléra, refusant de perdre la course, ce qui permis à Clarke de se porter aux côtés de la brune et de saisir les rennes. Entre Lexa, Clarke et la monture de la blonde, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin à stopper le fuyard.

Lexa : Habituellement, ce n'est pas la princesse qui se porte au secours des autres.

Clarke : Je t'avoue que pour le coup, j'ai plus réagis que réfléchis.

Lexa : En tout cas merci, je n'arrivais pas à le stopper toute seule, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais ça l'a vraiment perturbé.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, moi qui voulais que cette journée soit parfaite, je fais tout de travers.

La blonde avait baissé le regard à cette remarque. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le présenter à Lexa comme tel, mais c'était bel et bien un rencard. Clarke espérait la séduire. Si la journée avait bien commencé, la suite s'était révélée une catastrophe. D'abord elle avait plombé l'ambiance en obligeant la brune à vouloir parler de son passé. Et maintenant, sa monture prenait la fuite, manquant de la faire tomber.

La jeune fille sentit une main lui saisir le menton pour la forcer à regarder Lexa. Le regard de cette dernière n'exprimait aucun regret, aucune douleur. Juste de la douceur. Et une petite étincelle en plus, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Ou qu'elle refusait de comprendre, par peur d'être déçue si elle se trompait. Sur ce sujet, elle n'aurait pu supporter la moindre désillusion. Ça aurait fait trop mal.

Lexa : Cette journée était parfaite. Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir passé en ta compagnie. Tu ne peux pas maîtriser les instincts d'un animal, ça fait partie de l'aventure. Rentrons maintenant, elle n'est pas encore terminée.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à l'appartement de Clarke. Après leur discussion, elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à rentrer et rendre les chevaux. Une fois rentrées, elles s'étaient juste installées avec une tasse de thé sur le canapé.

Lexa semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant comment débuter son histoire, appréhendant sans doute la réaction de Clarke. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de saisir sa main et de la caresser avec son pouce pour lui apporter son soutien.

 _Flash-back_

 _Je ferme les yeux et les ténèbres m'envahissent. Je me retiens de crier. Je crois qu'au fond, moi aussi j'ai peur de disparaître. Peur de ne jamais avoir existé. Je souhaite ces ténèbres. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où je franchirai le pas ? Je crois que j'ai arrêté de vivre il y a des années. Je survis. Attendant je ne sais trop quoi. Le pire étant que je ne connais pas la cause à tout ça. Ce mal être qui m'étouffe. Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de causes que je connais. Je n'arrive pas à accepter qui je suis et encore moins comment je suis._

 _Il y a quelque chose au fond de moi qui me détruit. Au-delà de tout ça, il y a quelque chose qui me ronge, ne me laisse pas en paix. Et j'ignore ce que c'est. J'ignore même si je l'ai oublié. Peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais qu'Est-ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis ? Qu'Est-ce qui a créé cette personne que je hais tant ? Que je mutile chaque jour dans l'espoir de la voir disparaître._

 _Je voudrais tant que tout cesse, revenir en arrière, il y a bien longtemps, quand j'étais encore capable de sourire au monde et de croire en lui. Aujourd'hui, je crois bien que j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions. Il n'y a que le désespoir qui m'habite. J'essaie de me dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, la lumière reviendra. Ça fait déjà si longtemps que je marche dans le noir. Et pourquoi ? Ça ne m'a rien apporté. Juste des larmes. Alors peut-être que savoir me permettrait de trouver cette lumière._

 _L'espoir est une denrée rare. A une époque, j'en possédais plus que de raison. Désormais plus rien ne subsiste. Comment savoir ce qu'on a oublié ? Ou même si on l'a déjà su ? Beaucoup pense que le destin existe. Alors peut-être que c'était mon destin de me battre en vain. Ce n'est pas un film ou un livre. Il n'y aura aucune réponse à la fin. Juste rien. Les ténèbres. Le néant. Et une fois qu'il nous a englouti, le passé n'a plus aucune importance. Ni les questions, ni les réponses._

 _Alors pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre en vain ? Je crois que je connais la réponse. Ce n'est pas pour quoi on se bat, mais pour qui. Quel genre de lâche serais-je si j'abandonnais ceux à qui j'ai promis d'être toujours là ? A dire vrai, je l'ai déjà fait. Ma vie n'est que mensonge et trahison. Parfois je me dis que si je n'existais pas, ils seraient bien plus heureux. Costia serait en vie et en bonne santé. Quant à Clarke, elle serait au bras de son petit ami qu'elle aime tant. Mais j'ai tout gâché, je leur ai tout pris et j'ai tout perdu. Désormais je suis seule. J'ai tué Costia et Finn. J'ai forcé Clarke à sortir de ma vie, je l'ai faite tellement souffrir alors que je l'aimais à en mourir._

 _J'aimerai tellement mettre un terme à ma souffrance. Tant pis si je n'en profite pas. Du moment que ça s'arrête enfin. Que plus rien ne subsiste. Oui mais voilà, qui suis-je pour décider si je dois ou non quitter leur vie ? Si je leur suis ou non inutile ? Je voudrais juste comprendre. Est-ce vraiment trop demander de savoir pourquoi on se hait autant ? Pourquoi chaque jour est une nouvelle bataille contre l'envie de se mutiler ? Je voudrais juste me souvenir. Je voudrais juste savoir pour tourner la page. Comprendre comment j'ai pu devenir ce que je haïssais au plus au point. Une menteuse, une lâche, quelqu'un qui trahie ceux qu'elle aime et surtout ça. Je me dégoûte tellement. Quand suis-je devenue ce monstre ? Je comprends pourquoi je suis si seule et pourquoi je le resterai en grande partie. Je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne sais pas vivre. Je sais juste mourir._

 _Alors aujourd'hui, je vais réellement y mettre un terme. Cela fait des années que j'attrape ma lame quand la douleur devient trop forte. Je ne compte plus les cicatrices sur mon bras. Je suis devenue habile dans l'art de les dissimuler. Personne s'en doute. Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Suis-je donc si douée pour masquer mes émotions ? Ou ai-je réussi à éloigner tout ceux qui tenaient vraiment à moi ?_

 _Ce soir sera le dernière. J'attrape une bouteille, du rhum au vu de l'odeur. Mais en vrai, je m'en fiche. Plus rien n'a d'importance ce soir. Le goût me pique la gorge. L'alcool se mêle à mes larmes. Je n'ai pas écrit de lettre. Pour quoi faire ? A qui aurais-je pu laisser mes derniers mots ? Ils se rendront compte que j'ai raison. Que c'était pour le mieux. Ils oublieront, ils continueront leur vie. Ils ne souffriront plus par ma faute._

 _Je sens que l'alcool commence à faire son effet. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Mes sensations se sont endormies. Je n'ai plus l'esprit clair, plus aucune pensée cohérente. Sauf une. Elle concerne la lame que je tiens dans ma main. Je me glisse dans le bain que j'avais préparé. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de quitter mes vêtements. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, ce soir est mon dernier soir. Ils ne me serviront plus. Et je doute qu'après ce que je m'apprête à faire, quelqu'un soit intéressé pour les récupérer._

 _Je fixe la lame longuement, je la pose contre mon poignet. Quelque chose me retient, j'hésite. Mon esprit est complètement embrouillé. Je sais que c'est pour le mieux. J'ai été assez lâche. Il est temps que je pense aux autres. Ce soir est le dernier de ma vie, mais le premier de la leur. Ils vont enfin être libéré de mon emprise. Ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre._

 _J'appuie fortement la lame et trace une première ligne. Le sang s'écoule. Il me fascine. Quelques secondes, j'en oublie ma tâche, perdue dans ce flot de vie qui s'enfuit de mon corps. Mais je reprendre. Encore et encore. Très vite je ne distingue plus mon poignet. Alors je passe à l'autre. Quand le deuxième ressemble au premier, je lâche la lame et laisse mes bras retombés contre mon corps. L'eau se colore de rouge. Mes paupières deviennent si lourde. Je n'arrive plus à les garder ouvertes. Alors je ferme les yeux et je m'abandonne._

 _Fin du flash-back_

En racontant ce souvenir, le visage de Lexa s'étaient couverts de larmes. Des larmes de hontes mais des larmes libératrices. Dans son regard subsistait une question, une crainte. Est-ce que Clarke allait se détourner d'elle ? La fragilité qu'elle laissait paraître était si évidente. Si Clarke avait été choquée de ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce n'est plus ça qui prédominait dans son esprit. Elle avait honte. Ses mots avaient déclenchés ça. Elle était responsable. Lexa était la jeune femme la plus forte qu'elle ait connue. Et pourtant, elle l'avait détruite.

Lexa : La mutilation était devenue ma raison de vivre avant ce soir-là. Mes propres démons. Je les fuyais autant que je les désirais. J'en avais besoin et pourtant j'en avais peur. Ce combat me tuait. C'est pour ça que j'en suis arrivée là. J'avais commencé un jeu qui n'avait qu'une seule issue, ma mort. Parce que je ne pouvais pas gagner. Je voulais arrêter mais je ne savais juste pas comment. Je ne savais plus vivre sans ça, alors j'ai souhaité mourir pour y mettre un terme.

 _Flash-back_

 _Emmène moi, ils me font si peur. Ne me laisse plus seule. Je sais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Ils ont gagné. Je ne les contrôle plus. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps pensé que je serai différente, qu'après tout ce n'était qu'une question de mental. Au final, je n'ai pas fait mieux. Pire, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte._

 _Et maintenant ils me hantent, me harcèlent jusqu'à ce que je craque. Et je me perds. Je sombre. Je crie à l'aide mais plus personne ne m'entend. La solitude m'oppresse. Le désespoir me tue. Viens me chercher. J'en ai assez des combats. J'en ai assez des jugements. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne le pourront jamais. Ils pensent que c'est facile, qu'il suffit de vouloir. Vouloir ce n'est pas forcément pouvoir. Ils jugent sans connaître. J'y suis accro._

 _Si j'y résiste, je me détruis. Si j'y cède, je me perds. De deux maux choisir le moindre. Mais si aucun des deux n'est envisageable, on fait comment ? On en invente un troisième ? J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait aucune solution. Parfois je regrette ce temps où je me croyais invulnérable. Ça me permettait de tenir, de survivre. Je pensais être au-dessus. J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable. J'ai juste oubliée que dans ce genre de pacte, c'est toujours le même qui gagne. Et en règle général, ce n'est pas toi._

 _Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé. Je suis perdue. Reviens. Je t'en supplie reviens. Les ombres sont dangereuses. C'est là qu'ils ont le plus de pouvoir. Tu t'accroches. Tu essayes de tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Encore une victoire. Ils ne t'ont pas eu cette nuit, tu as été plus forte. Mais que se passera-t-il demain ? Et après-demain ? Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ?_

 _Ils profitent de tes moindres faiblesses pour t'abattre. Comment ai-je pu croire avoir la moindre chance ? Comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrai un jour revoir la lumière ? Il n'existe plus que les ténèbres. Et le jour lui-même devient une nuit sans fin. Plus aucun répit. Ils te traquent, t'usent jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de force pour résister. Alors tu as perdu._

 _Une nouvelle partie va commencer. Mais cette fois ce sera encore plus dur. Désormais ils savent que tu finiras par craquer. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps. Eux ils ont l'éternité. Toi, il t'est compté depuis le moment où tu as commencé le jeu. La nuit est tombée. Définitivement. Game over._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Clarke : Je te demande pardon. C'est moi qui t'ai conduit à cette extrémité. Je souhaiterai tellement revenir en arrière et me coller une bonne claque avant de l'ouvrir. Ce que j'ai dit et ce que tu as vécu, je ne peux les retirer. Mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis horrifiée de mon comportement.

Lexa : De ton comportement ? C'est moi qui ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, qui me suis mutilée !

Clarke : Ton geste ne me fera pas t'aimer moins. Je sais que tu as peur que je sois horrifiée par ça et que je fuis. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'horrifie. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement forte. Tu n'aurais jamais pu arriver à ça si je n'avais pas été là. Je t'ai détruite. Et ça, je ne peux pas me le pardonner.S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois haïr, c'est moi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix. Tu n'as fait que subir. Mais si pour te pardonner ton passé je dois commencer par te dire que moi je te pardonne. Alors je le fais. Je sais que c'est stupide, pourtant, si ça peut t'aider à faire la paix avec ton passé pour enfin être heureuse, je n'hésite pas.

Lexa : Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de lâcher tout ça. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, pas même à Anya. Alors que c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Par chance, elle est venue à l'appartement ce soir-là. Elle m'a sauvée. Elle ne m'a plus lâché après ça. Elle a fait son maximum pour que je remonte la pente. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Mais ce soir, j'avais besoin de me confier à toi, j'avais besoin que tu saches. Et maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que j'avais besoin que tu me pardonnes mes erreurs pour pouvoir le faire moi-même.

Clarke : Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, on va avancer. Mais ensemble. Parce que maintenant, il y a un nous. C'est plus juste toi ou moi. C'est ensemble.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas la seule qui ait besoin du pardon pour avancer.

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Lexa : Tu ne cesses de t'accuser pour les mots que tu as sorti. Oui ils ont été dur à entendre. Oui ça m'a conduit au bord du précipice, j'ai failli sombrer et basculer. Et sans Anya, je l'aurai fait.

Le visage de Clarke se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la tirade. Elle savait déjà tout ça. Pourtant, entendre Lexa l'affirmer faisait si mal. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elles avaient un avenir après ça ? Comment pouvaient-elles passer au-dessus ?

Lexa : Pourtant, je te pardonne. Je m'en suis sortie. Je suis aujourd'hui plus forte que jamais. Si on devait revenir en arrière, je ne te dis pas que je souhaiterai que ça se passe à nouveau comme ça. Mais on ne peut pas. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous n'avons pas le choix du passé, mais nous avons le choix de l'avenir. Je fais le choix de nous. Je fais le choix d'enterrer une bonne fois pour toute ces fantômes du passé. Je te pardonne. Je nous pardonne. Je veux juste qu'on avance ensemble désormais.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas te dire que de mon côté, je vais me pardonner aussi facilement. Maintenant qu'on est deux, je sais qu'ensemble, on peut tout surmonter. Alors j'essaierai. Je ferai mon maximum. Je ne te promets pas que ce sera rapide, je ferai tout pour en revanche.

La soirée était riche en émotions. Les non-dits avaient volé en éclat. Ce n'était pas encore derrière elles mais pour la première fois, elles pouvaient avancer. Le premier pas était fait. Un jour, ça ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir et plus une plaie béante dans leur cœur.

Pour la première fois, elles parlèrent à cœur ouvert. Il n'y avait plus de paraître. Les sentiments avaient été mis à nu. Les paroles échangées étaient dures mais nécessaire. Parce que désormais, un « nous » pouvait exister.

 **§§§**

 **Alors ? Je ne vous ai pas trop déprimé j'espère ? En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos messages et vos encouragements ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre est le dernier. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !**

 **Elwee**


End file.
